Forever in your arms
by Paperblank
Summary: Translated from the French "L'éternité entre vos bras" written by sorciere noire. Harry Potter is grieviously wounded. Two Death Eaters are going to save him and give him back the will to live and fight. Two men he will finally fall in love with. HPSSLM
1. Chapter 1

**Forever in your arms, by sorciere noire**

Published on FFnet between the 11-09-08 and 02-11-09

**Translated** by Paperblank

OoOoOoOo

Chapter 1 - Rescue

Deep in the dungeons, in the Potions Master's rooms, a handsome man rests in an armchair, his hands put down negligently on the arm-rest, his long legs crossed. However, his eyes are sharp and don't miss anything. At the moment, he's listening to his old friend and associate, as the man brings him up-to-date on the last events.

Suddenly, the blond man stands up. He immediately points his wand at the fireplace, while his friend does the same. A green flash lights up the hearth and the Headmaster of Hogwarts steps out of the flames.

"Gentlemen ! I am very pleased to find you here."

"Did something happen, Headmaster ? Another attack ?"

"No, not at all. Nonetheless, the alarm on 4 Privet Drive rang. I believe Harry is in danger. I want you both to go in Surrey, collect the boy and bring him back."

The old man doesn't wait for an answer. He turns back and disappear in the fireplace. The two men exit the room in haste and run through the corridors. Once out of school, they apparate to the suburban house of 4 Privet Drive, scanning the surroundings with their hand on their wands and stepping cautiously towards the house. Every light is out for the night. The dark-haired man vanishes the door with a quick spell. The blond looks for any activity, be it Death Eaters in the street or Dark Mark in the sky. Odd, there is nothing suspicious. He follows his friend inside the house.

Dressed in black, the dark-haired man climbs the stairs to the first floor, while the blond explores the ground floor and finds no one. He waits in the corridor.

Upstairs, the dark-haired man finds three people. They are asleep and there is no sign of Potter. Back downstairs, they decided to check the garden even though it is dark.

Wands in hand, they sneak to the back of the garden before one of them conjures a small light, invisible to the eyes of the Muggles. They can see a shed with a couple of rubbish bins.

_The brat has no reason to be out here_, the dark man thinks.

The two men exchange a look. They are ready to turn back when a small noise surprises them. They hedge around the shed quietly and look everywhere. There is nothing but some rags and a chain which extremity is knocked into the wall. They get ready to turn back again, but there is a slight movement under the rags. The Potions Master comes closer and lifts the corner of the dirty cloth to investigate. He gags and wails in horror.

"Severus, what is it ?"

"I found Potter."

"Here ?"

"Yes, here ! Come help me, take my wand."

Lucius Malfoy approaches to take Severus' wand. He glances over his friend's shoulder and looks away quickly, bile rising in his throat. The dark-haired man unties his cloak, as he looks at the tortured body ; if he touches it, the pain will be untenable. So he uses a coma spell, so that he can wrap the boy in the cloth and move him.

"Lucius, would you please sever the chain ? I will also need my wand back. Impossible arrogant brat, of course he puts himself in a desperate situation !"

"Do you truly believe if asked for this, Severus ?"

"It's pathetic, is what it it ! How is he supposed to defeat the Dark Lord ? He isn't able to defend himself ! Let's go and hide him, then," the Potions Master growls.

They apparate and find themselves in the undergrowth of a forest. With a wave of his hand, Severus Snape dispels the illusion and a manor appears in the distance. He walks quickly because the coma spell is failing and the boy is moaning in pain, pain soon to be unbearable. Malfoy follows hurriedly, opening the manor's door with his wand so that the obstacle doesn't stop his friend.

The dark-haired man strides along the hall with the pitiful burden in his arms. He rushes up the stairs, opens the door with a quick of his foot and finally puts down the body on the bed. The wounded boy's breathing is so shallow and laboured that it's barely discernible. The chain around his neck burrows in the flesh and oozing scabs stench the atmosphere with the smell of infected pus. Harry is reduced to a mass of bloodied flesh and the bed sheets are red with blood already.

The young man has had his fingers crushed, his jaw broken, his arms and legs fractured, his back whipped. He has been stabbed, though the wounds seems to aim at more suffering and not outright killing. As Severus puts his fingers on the youth's chest, he finds several broken ribs. A medical scan with his wand reveals several internal injuries, and more importantly an exhausted heart. The boy is naked under the grime and dried blood, and his body is gaunt with prominent hipbones. Infuriated, Severus sighs.

"We have to get the chain out of the way, Lucius. But first, let me give him a restorative potion for his heart. In his state, too much pain could very well kill him."

The Potions Master takes a green vial. He wrinkles his nose in weariness and lets the fluid drip in Harry's mouth. It runs down his chin, as the boy isn't able to swallow.

"Holy Merlin, nothing for it, then. I have to remove it now."

The man delicately pulls on the chain's rings but the tricky movement pulls out some scabs that bleed. Harry's eyes are wide open, his pupils dilated by the agony and a hoarse cry leaves his mouth as he tries to curl up with his arms protecting his head.

"Lucius, you have to restrain his arms ! Damn, make sure he doesn't move !"

The blond man comes closer and holds the wrists down. His eyes are taking the disaster : the young man's fingers are swollen and some of the bones pierce the skin. When he looks at the neck, Severus is finishing off. The boy has stopped struggling from exhaustion. The festering sores provoked by the link soil the linen and the Potions Master tries to remove the pus with a sponge. The metal chain lays forgotten on the floor.

"I can't heal him in these conditions. He's more than filthy. And this foul stink... I must scrub him clean. Get the elf to cook some broth and for Merlin's sake, get the hell out of here !"

Lucius grumbles away, for he knows that Severus works better alone when he's so tense. The dark-haired man prepares the bath with tepid water and undresses down to his underwear. As he comes back to the youth, the latter looks at him with desperate eyes and panics. He tries to speak and croaks. The older man bends over him and listens. He pales. The seventeen-year-old boy is asking for death, with whispered words._ Let me die, let me die please, no more._

Severus can identify the terrified look in the boy's eyes. He has seen it in Voldemort's torture dungeons, always with rape victims. Yes, he knows. He's not angry against Potter anymore. His eyes are softer and his movements gentler.

"Calm down, Potter. Nothing will happen to you here. I have to clean you up so I can heal you. Mend your broken bones..."

Harry's heart is beating wildly and his body is trembling violently. Severus takes him gently in his arms despite the horrible smell and cradles him, murmuring soothing words. The Potions Master knows the boy no longer has any will to live.

"You're going to live, Potter. I will get you back on your feet. I promise it will get better. I swear you won't get hit here, nor beaten, nor whipped. I'm sure you know I'm a nasty bad-tempered bastard and well, I won't change. But I'll make an effort for you. Only for you, insufferable brat. In return, you will let me heal you. Do you understand ?"

The young man feels a tear running down his cheek. "Yes, sir." His answer is barely comprehensible and he closes his eyes.

The Potions Master gathers Harry in his arms and carries his to the bathroom. He checks the water with his hand, then simply steps inside the tub and sits the boy on his knees. He uses a soft flannel to wash him until the grime and blood drains away. Once clean, he carries the boy out and wraps him in a comfortable bathrobe. Back in the bedroom with the scrawny body still in his arms, Severus waves his wand to replace the bed sheets.

The scowling man puts the Gryffindor down on the bed and leaves him unattended for a few seconds so that he can dry his body and dress. As he comes back, he lights more torches. The healing work will be long and difficult. Eyes closed, Harry shivers despite being mostly unconscious. He really needs a pain potion, but once again the swallowing reflex isn't triggered by the the presence of liquid in his mouth and he dribbles. Severus is reluctant to revive the wounded boy from his slumber but needs must.

"Potter, wake up !"

Harry can hear his name called, but his eyelids are so heavy he can't open his eyes properly. He can see a man he doesn't recognise. He whimpers in fear and huddles up further away in the bed, hyperventilating. Severus calls for Lucius.

"Would you help me please ? He must take the potion this time."

The blond sits on the bed and speaks softly reassuring words until the boy calms down. When the older man gives him the potion, Harry tries to drink it in small gulps. He chokes and spits and his eyes are brimming with tears. Finally, Harry falls back asleep under the effects of the potion so that the two men lay him down and begin the healing process.

Lucius closes all the wounds : from a belt, from a cane, from the chain. Severus mends the broken ribs, the fractured knees, the swollen fingers. The young man is keening in pain, writhing on the bad, so the Potions Master binds the wounds and stops.

"Enough for tonight, it's time for him to rest."

Severus covers the young man up. He thinks about the small cuts on his face and the swollen eyes._ Let's see, tomorrow will be soon enough_, he thinks. The two men don't leave the room but let the Gryffindor fall asleep. They are dead tired. Severus summons two glasses of Firewhiskey and offers one to Lucius. They stumble into deep armchairs and indulge in the drink. The Potions Master stares at the wounded young man lying in the bed. He's not even sure if Harry will survive the night.

"So ?" Lucius asks, cautious.

Severus turns his head towards his friend and decides honesty is the best policy.

"If he survives the night and tomorrow, then he may live. If he lives, then it will be an uphill struggle." His tone isn't desperate, but it isn't hopeful either. "I'm staying here tonight. You should go sleep."

"No, I'm staying as well. You might need me, Severus."

After a two-hour vigil, Severus stands up and goes to the bathroom to freshen up. He glances at the mirror, his face still wet and weary. _How can someone beat a child so badly for so long ?_ Tomorrow, he'll take care of the boy's back and the less serious wounds.

In the bedroom, Harry's body is twitching, restless. Behind closed eyelids, his eyes move frantically. His head shakes. Hoarse groans escape his mouth. Lucius calls Severus back and the dark-haired man rushes at the bedside, grabbing a Dreamless Sleep vial. The young man's jaw is clenched so tightly it is impossible to administer.

Surprisingly, Harry feels fine. He's in a peaceful place. A soft light illuminates the surroundings. He's walking towards three people waving joyfully at him. His eyes sting when he recognise his mother who is smiling at him and opening her arms. He runs in her embrace. As the two other people come closer, Harry raises his head and smiles at his father.

"Mum, Dad ! I love you so much !"

"What about me, pup ?" Their third companion is pouting.

"I love you too, Sirius."

"My dear child, your father and I have to talk to you."

The young man turns expectantly towards them.

"Yes, I know. You came for me. You came to take me away." Harry beams.

"Are you so happy to die, son ?"

"Yes. I'm here with you. I would only go on suffering there."

"We know, Harry. But right now, two men are struggling desperately for your life. These two men swear to protect you. They want to give you everything."

"No, Dad. I don't want to go back !"

"My love, my baby," his mother says softly. "You have to fulfil the prophecy and for that, you need every advantage on your side. I know it is a lot to ask, but you must rely on Severus and Lucius to help you."

"What ? My advantage is two Death Eaters ?"

"No, Harry. They're not Death Eaters. They don't work neither for Voldemort nor for Dumbledore. So at this moment, you're safe. You have to be careful around your friends Hermione and Ron. Though Neville and Draco can be trusted."

"But, Dumbledore..."

"No, Harry. The old coot is manipulating you, as he does with everyone."

"And I really must go back, with them," Harry asks, resigned.

"Yes, my treasure, you must. We love you, Harry. Be happy."

His parents' voice is weak and low now. The young man tries to stay, he hasn't had time to speak to his godfather yet.

"Again !" Lucius screams.

"Cardium pulsa !"

This is already the fourth time Severus shouts the incantation which should jolt the heart into beating again, when finally the young man gasps with his mouth and his eyes wide open. The Potions Master immediately forces a restorative potion down his throat and both men sigh, relieved the worst is past. As he turns towards the table, the vial escapes his fingers and he freezes. Above the bedhead, words written on the wall have appeared._ I don't want to live anymore, let me be dead._

Severus glances at the blond - yes, his friend has seen it too - and sits beside Harry. He slowly takes him in his arms and rocks him like a child, his hand stroking the youth's dishevelled hair. The movement is calm and mellow. The Boy-Who-Lived weeps in silence. Lucius sits close to them and takes the boy's hand in his.

"You have to live, Harry," the aristocratic man whispers. "We're here now, and no one will hurt you ever again. No one will beat you ever again." The low voice gets harsh when Lucius adds. "The one who did this to you... Believe me, Harry. We'll _visit _him and it won't be a courtesy call."

Harry closes his eyes, comfortably curled up in the arms surrounding him, and falls asleep. Severus trades his place with Lucius and looks at his lover holding the young man in his arms to keep nightmares away. He smiles.

"Holy Merlin, I'm becoming a Hufflepuff..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - A new guest

When the sun rises the following morning, the bedroom is quiet and undisturbed. The Potions Master wakes up and mumbles about sleeping in an armchair. He stands up to work out the kinks in his back and looks towards the bed where his lover and their young guest are still asleep. Severus decides for a long and hot shower before cooking breakfast. The appetising smell wakes up the blond who first checks his dark-haired bedmate - the boy is still breathing. Lucius gets out of bed discretely and takes a pleasant shower as warm water eases his aching body. He gets dressed with black slacks and a grey turtleneck.

It's lucky that Severus has taken some of their clothes. Lucius checks once more on the sleeping boy before going down to the kitchen. He takes his seat at the table, pour himself a large cup of tea and levitates a plate of scrambled eggs right up to him. The blond is eating heartily, while the unobtrusive Potions Master glances at him.

"Lucius ?"

"Yes ?" The blond says between two mouthfuls.

"I'd like you to contact Remus Lupin today. We can't wait any longer. Tomorrow or the day after, we'll be tracked already both by the Aurors and the Death Eaters."

"I'm going right now. I hope Lupin'll let me speak before cursing me six ways to Sunday."

"Show him this ring, he'll listen. This is the coat of arms of the Potter family and it belongs to Harry so he'll identify it easily. Lupin lives in Hogsmeade where he has bought a small house, previously owned by the Pilgrim family."

"Yes, I know exactly where it is."

Lucius grabs the ring and gets out of the house to apparate to Lupin's cottage. The house is luckily on the outskirts of the town, because it's risky for a famous figure like Lucius Malfoy to stroll about in Hogsmeade. He is still hunted by Aurors. The blond man knocks politely on the door and waits. He knows Lupin is careful and cautious. After the door opens and he steps forwards, Lucius feels the werewolf's wand pushing in his back. _Oops, it's a bad situation !_

"Malfoy, what a surprise !" Lupin's voice is very sarcastic. "I didn't know you courted suicide by coming to your enemies' homes in daylight."

The ex-Death Eater moves slowly and glares at the person talking to him.

"Talk, Malfoy ! Are you here to kill me on behalf of your Master ?"

"I have no Master, Lupin. Severus sends me."

"Oh, _Severus sends you_. Why didn't he come himself ?"

"He can't, obviously. He's taking care of one of your loved ones."

"Harry ? Is it Harry ? Where is he ? How can I trust you when you say it's not a trap of your Master ?"

"Severus told me to show you this."

Lucius holds out the ring his hand. Remus grabs it.

"That's Harry's ring, I can smell him on it. Where is he ? What have you done to him ?"

"If you want to see me, you'll have to follow me. Severus will explain everything, but you must not inform anyone. His life is in danger already, that's all I can say."

Remus is nearly sure that Lucius and Severus aren't Death Eaters nor members of the Order of the Phoenix. Otherwise, the blond man would never have crossed the borders of his garden. The werewolf decides to follow. He takes his cloak and his wand. He closes the door behind him and from the garden, his hand on the arm of Lucius, the two men apparate to a field, close to the stone manor.

The alarm is resounding inside the house and Severus opens the door to Lucius and his guest.

"Now, explain." The lycanthrope growls. "Severus, where is he ?"

"Shut up, Lupin ! I will make you regret it if you wake him up ! It was hard to get him to sleep in the first place... Come, follow me. And quiet !"

The wolf falls in behind him and gets upstairs in a spacious bedroom decorated in beige and dark red. His eyes fall on the huddled up form under the covers. As he steps slowly towards the bed, he lets tears roll down his cheeks.

"By Merlin ! What happened ? Who did this ?"

Remus stares at Harry's face. He can see his eyes are swollen by purple bruises. Bruises that can be seen on every inch of skin uncovered.

Harry begins to toss and turn in the bad, freaked out. Lucius rushes at his side as the dark-haired youth looks for his familiar form and clings to his robe. The blond lies down and holds the young man close, because he's moaning louder and louder until he wails with his head hidden in his protector's neck. Lucius strokes his hair, whispers reassurances and comforts him by his embrace.

Remus is befuddled as he takes in the incredible scene. He stays in the background, wiping his tears, and watches as Harry calms down but refuses to surrender his hold on Malfoy despite the pain in his fingers.

"Sit down, Lupin. I'm taking care of Harry first then we'll talk."

The Potions Master walks to the bedside table and takes a Pain-free potion which he gives to the wounded boy by pressing it delicately to his mouth while his blond friend lifts the boy's head. _The worst is yet to come_, he thought. He then takes a jar of thick cream for welts and says to Harry.

"I will help you lie on your stomach. The cream will help with the wounds on your back. I will not lie to you : it will hurt even with the potion. Harry, we have to heal your back. Do you understand ?"

The young man buries his head in Lucius' neck, terrified.

"I'm staying with you. I'll be with you the whole time." The ex-Death Eater whispers.

Severus prepares to begin his work, he helps Harry in position and lift the covers and the bed sheets. He takes them down to his bum. Remus doesn't scream but runs to the bathroom and throws up his breakfast. _The bastard who did this is dead, I will tear him in shreds_, he thinks.

When he enters the bedroom again, Severus asks if everything is okay with a look. Remus waves the questioning glance away. The dark-haired man coats his finger with cream and spreads it gently on the damaged flesh. The skin has nearly been carved in flesh straps. The fluid cream burns and Harry shivers in pain. He holds Lucius as his breath is ragged.

"I'm here, Harry. I'm here. I'm not leaving you." The blond whispers, his face close to the young man's face.

On the wall, new words are appearing. _Let me die, I'm not worth it._ Lucius murmurs in his ear.

"We'll never let you die, Harry. Severus and I are tied to you. We're linked."

Harry subsides finally and lets the Potions Master heal him.

"It's done, Harry. It's over. The pain will dampen in the next five minutes."

Harry falls asleep and Lucius doesn't move, better not jostle him or wake him up. The Potions Master goes down in the kitchen with a gesture to Remus to follow. In the kitchen, Severus washes his hand and waits for the interrogation to begin.

"Who did this ?" As soon as the kitchen's door is closed, the werewolf asks. "Who was it ? Was it Voldemort ?"

"No. The Dark Lord didn't do this. It was his uncle." Severus' voice is brimming with leashed anger.

"What ? The big fat walrus ? What did that bastard do ? Why did he do this, Severus ?"

"Apparently, his relatives consider Harry a freak. A monster. His uncle tried to beat his magic out of his body. He tortured him. The wanker tied him in the back garden, with a chain around his neck, like a dog. He was naked in the cold, but for shabby rags to cover himself. Considering his gauntness, the man didn't feed him much, if not at all. His inherent magic kept him alive, but the damage is important. This lasted for a long time, Lupin. _Long _before this winter holiday."

"But... but," Remus tries to speak, mystified. "No one noticed anything. He was withdrawn and uncommunicative after Sirius' death but I never saw any sign of physical abuse on him."

"I never saw anything either. But I think the Headmaster knows. I believe he cast glamour charms on Harry. We will only know when Harry tells us. If he wants to tell us." Severus confesses his musings. "His health is our priority, but we'll exact our revenge on the Muggles later." His smirk was frightening. "Well... give me your arm, my wand will leave a magical mark on it so that you can come and go as you please. Don't tell anyone else."

Severus applies the tip of his wand on Remus' arm and with a muttered incantation, the werewolf's skin brightens like a white light illuminates it.

"There you go, Lupin." After a moment, Severus adds. "If you want to stay here, you can choose a bedroom upstairs. The house is big enough, simply explore. Not the potions lab, _that _is off limits." He smirks. "I think you'll feel better if you stay close to Harry and you'll be safe in the house."

"Thank you, Severus. The offer is tempting and I believe I'll accept. But why are you doing this for Harry."

"I owe a tremendous debt to Lily."

"And what about Lucius' involvement ?"

"This is really not your business." The dark-haired man scowls and relents. "Lucius is my lover."

Remus gapes in surprise.

"What ? You - your - your lover ?" The werewolf stammers.

"Yes." Severus' answer is monosyllabic. "Lover."

Remus feels a wave of sadness overwhelming him when he thinks about Sirius. Sirius, his own lover, who passed away.

"No, wolf ! I don't want to think about the mutt and I don't want you to talk about him ! That twat was cruel and made me live hell !"

"Yes, I know." Remus' voice cracks, when he remembers the past years' events. "I know he hurt you badly. He could be malicious. But do you truly believe he didn't pay enough for that ? Twelve years in Askaban, two years on the run, falling behind the Veil... Was it not enough ? I dream every night, Severus," his voice hitches, "every night, I see him falling. I loved him so much, I still miss him so much. I think about him all the time." The confession time seems over. "Sorry, it's my problem, not yours."

Remus stands up, his heart heavy.

"Can you please show me where I can settle ?"

"You can move in any bedroom, but not the green one. This one is mine and Lucius'."

"Once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin..." The joke is feeble, but the werewolf temper seems to be mollified.

Severus answers as quick as flash. "Bloody Gryffindor !"

The Potions Master leaves the werewolf and goes back to Harry's bedroom. The young man is awake, sweating and shivering, as the pain flares in his body. Severus looks for another potion on the bedside table and the clink of the glass vials wakes up his blond lover. Opening his eyes, Lucius looks into the green eyes of Harry and thinks that despite the obvious suffering, the boy is beautiful.

Harry turns his head towards Severus as he tries to turn back to lie on his back. Severus nods and extends his hand to help him. He then gives him another healing potion and a pain-free potion before examining the wounds on the boy's neck.

"Very good," he says out loud, "the infection is receding."

The ex-Death Eater sits on the bed and takes Harry's hand in his. Meanwhile, Lucius tries to get out of bed but the dark-haired boy doesn't loosen his grip on the blond's robe.

"Harry," Severus draws the youth's attention to him. "Let Lucius go, I'm staying with you. I'm not leaving you. You're not alone."

The young man obeys and lets go, but he bites his lips and weeps silently. Severus quickly goes around the bed and lies down beside the small body. Harry stares and after a short hesitation he buries his nose in the Potions Master's neck. His hand grabs the robe. Severus has time to summon a warm blanket to cover them before the two men fall asleep. Remus opens the door partway and takes a quick look. The sight of the two bodies curled in bed make him smile slightly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Entrusted secrets

"Why are you smiling, Lupin ?"

Remus is startled, he lets go of the door's handle and turns towards the blond.

"Since when is Severus so protective of Harry ?"

"Let's go to the living room, we'll be more comfortable to talk."

Lucius motions to Remus to follow downstairs. The living room is a large room, with medieval stonewalls and a wide fireplace burning happily. Two comfy sofas are separated by a wooden coffee table, a thick white carpet covers the floor. Several paintings including portraits brighten the wall. Two big green armchairs have a place of pride near a window. Lucius sits in one of them and Remus takes the other. The room is welcoming enough for the werewolf to relax and he looks at Lucius.

"Why ?" He asks. "Why did you save him ?"

"Would you rather we had let him die ?"

"No, of course not. You know that's not what I meant."

The aristocratic man lowers his head in thought.

"What I'm going to tell you must not be repeated. This is a confession between the two of us. I would appreciate if you refrain from screaming or insulting us." Lucius' eyes are serious and threatening. He stares until the wolf nods.

"I promise." At the pledge, Lucius looks relieved. He begins his story.

"This past July, Harry turned seventeen, he was of age. Nevertheless he was still under the Headmaster's rule. And he got a lot of detentions from Severus..."

Remus interrupts. "Yes. Harry was so tired all the time, I remember." Lucius' hand rises and requires silence.

"You should let me tell you and keep your questions or comments for later." He takes a deep breath. "So, Harry spent every week-end in detention. People thought he was scrubbing cauldrons or writing lines, but the truth is Severus was training him in defensive and offensive magic. Therefore Harry was exhausted, but his level of mastery shot to the sky and Severus soon had nothing more to teach him." Lucius turns his eyes away. "He told the Headmaster Harry was ready, but Dumbledore wouldn't listen and he pushed Severus to go on with the intensive training. Harry was so tired he couldn't eat. He withdrew from his friends. Something was wrong and Severus spied on his employer to understand what was happening. He overheard a conversation between the old goat and Minister Fudge..."

**Flashback**

"Did you do what I asked, Fudge ?"

"Yes, yes. Everything has been implemented in accordance to your instructions. It will begin at 10 o'clock tonight."

"Very well. We have to annihilate his will, his joy and when he is completely crushed, we'll send him fight Voldemort."

"Which pawn of yours will you sacrifice ?" The Minister of Magic enquires.

"Remus Lupin." Albus says dismissively.

** End Flashback **

"It was the final stroke." Lucius explains. "Severus understood that night they wanted to ruin Harry. They would get him desperate enough to kill the Dark Lord with your death and then abandon him to die. Being two powerful figureheads still alive, they would be covered in glory." The end of the story is near. "Severus called me and we decided to save your life and protect Harry."

"But - but..." The werewolf is gobsmacked. "It was you who saved my life that night ?"

"Who else, Lupin !" Lucius shouts. "After this episode, we never left Harry alone in Hogwarts. Draco and Severus took turns at keeping an eye on the boy. I was watching you in Hogsmeade to prevent a second murder attempt.

"Organising all this was hard work because Harry's so-called friends stuck by him all the time on Dumbledore's orders. Luckily, we had a hidden ally in Neville Longbottom..."

**Flashback**

Neville walks in the dungeons, looking for the Potions Master's office. He is terrified but he wants to do something for his friend. When he finds Snape, he swallows his fear and says.

"I'm gonna help you protect Harry. Even from the Gryffindors. I'll tell you everything, what happens in the dorms, who says what... I'll even help Mr Malfoy during the Hogsmeade week-ends. I'm not stupid, you know. I know you're protecting him. You, Mr Malfoy and Draco. I'll be here too."

"Why ?" Severus asks, dumbfounded.

"Because it's not Voldemort who tortured my parents," Neville answers. "Or killed Harry's godfather. It's Fudge and Dumbledore !"

** End Flashback**

"I understand," Lupin interjects. "But that's not an explanation. You didn't say why you're so possessive with Harry. Nor why you're so gentle with him."

"Lupin, I just explained !"

"No, Malfoy. I'm not an imbecile ! By Merlin, I'm sure there is something else !"

Lucius squirms on the armchair, clearly ill at ease.

"Lucius, I won't get mad, I just want to know."

From the door, an unexpected voice says. "Tell him, love."

Both men are surprised and turn their head towards the door. Severus leans against the doorframe and nods. Remus stares back at the blond, who hesitates.

"Are you sure, Severus ? He needs not know at all."

"Yes, tell him."

"As you wish." Lucius looks the werewolf in the eyes and says quickly in one breath. "Severus and I have feelings for him. We love him." He waits for the horrified flinches or shrieks, while Severus rests his hands on his shoulders.

"Nothing to say, Lupin ?"

Remus looks at their tense postures and says. "No. I want him to be happy. If you can make him happy, then I truly have nothing to say." He sighs. "This child - no this young man - has suffered too much already. You'll have to take care of him, he's still so frail."

A sound blares out loudly, and Severus runs to the door as Lucius quickly stands up.

"Fuck ! " The blond swears. "The alarm... It's Harry ! Come quick !"

The three men go upstairs in a rush and a disaster waits for them in the bedroom. Harry's small body is writhing, pushing the sheets away. The pillow is stained red, as the young man is vomiting blood. His hands are clenched on his chest because he visibly can't breathe properly. His eyes roll as he tries to call for help.

Severus shouts in panic. "Merlin's balls, he's drowning in his own blood ! Lucius, this is an emergency ! Go get Gabriel !"

Lucius runs out of the house to apparate and suddenly comes back with a dark-haired man, his hair bound in a ponytail. Gabriel, cold and beautiful, stands beside the bed and examines the wounded body. He immediately orders Lucius and Severus to hold him firmly and he kneels to palpate his patient.

"So ?" The Potions Master asks impatiently.

"I can help, my friend. But it will be a dreadful surgery. Lucius, hold his arms ! Werewolf, hold his legs ! If you're faint of heart, get out now. No sissies, no interruptions. Severus, you're going to help me."

The man stands, takes off this cloak and shirt and opens his medical case. He grabs a scalpel, a pair of pliers and a vial of anaesthetic. He drenches the torso with the liquid, sets the blade on the skin and cuts the chest open. Remus, scared for his young friend, wonders why Gabriel doesn't put him to sleep or give him a pain potion. He realises the risk is suffocation - and death.

Harry stares at Severus and begs him to stop the terrible pain. The Potions Master's dark eyes are stoic but he silently begs for forgiveness.

Gabriel parts the chest muscles and reveals the ribs that pierce one of the lung. He points out the problem to Severus and barks his orders. "Severus, take the pliers and remove those two ribs. Come on !"

The ex-Death Eater complies. The blood flows out of Harry's body and the boy looses consciousness. Remus gags.

Gabriel heals the gaping holes and the cut, by cutting his wrist and trickling his own blood on the wounds. As the youth's body shivers, the Healer puts a blue vial to his patient's lips and massages his throat to help him swallow. Under the skin, bones are growing back in their proper place and flesh is knitting itself back. Harry's heart is beating at a normal rate again and the four man around the bed puff in relief.

"You can let him go now. The worst is over." Gabriel puts everyone at rest.

Remus and Lucius step back from Harry. Severus walks to the bathroom and closes the door behind him. His hands shake uncontrollably as he run them under the water and try to scrub the blood. Harry's blood is on his hands, Harry is suffering in his head. As he looks up to the mirror, he breaks it with a punch.

Hearing the glass exploding, Lucius nearly jumps out of his skin. He joins his lover in front of the washbasin and embraces him, as the man blames himself.

"We almost lost him, Lucius. It's my fault ! I should've called Gabriel earlier ! It's all my fault !"

"You did everything you could, Severus. Don't blame yourself. You saved him. He'll be fine soon thanks to you. We'll keep him with us, we'll spoil him. He'll be fine..."

The Potions Master raises his head and kisses Lucius. He will never regret meeting him. When the two men gets out of the bathroom, Gabriel notices the bloody hand. He prepares to heal it as well.

Remus, coming closer, asks. "You're a vampire, aren't you ?"

"I'm a Master Healer vampire, at your disposal. Well, Severus' disposal actually, considering he saved my life. I owe him, so when he needs me, here I come." Gabriel introduces himself. "The patient was in bad shape. His lungs are better. A bone-mending potion in the morning will be necessary, Severus."

The dark-haired man nods in answer, then asks. "What about his heart ?"

"Difficult. His heart is tired. There is nothing else to do, but bed rest. No stress, plenty of sleep." His next instructions are a bit incongruous. "If he wakes up tonight, feed him ! No broth or applesauce ! He needs red meat, even minced." Gabriel allows himself a soppy comment. "His heart is weak right now, but it's still full of love. That's a good sign."

The vampire looks at Lucius and Severus. Intuitively, he asks. "You both love the boy. There is no denying it." At their nods, he goes on. "Then give him love, gentleness, sweet moments. Hold him in your arms, let him cry on your shoulders, hold his hand when he's afraid. You must not shout at him or snark at him or hit him."

The two men glare at the Healer who carries on. "He's scared of water and sudden movements. If you treat him well, he will grow fond of you. Don't let him down, he would never recover."

"How do you know this ?" Remus is curious.

"That's my job, Mister Werewolf. I have to go. Right now everything seems fine but don't hesitate to call if you need me." He then whispers in Severus' ear. "He'll be fine, my friend."

The man hugs the Potions Master who responds. "Thank you for coming so quickly. it was really important to me."

"Farewell, Lucius."

He shakes Remus' hand and gives him a soft look. "I hope I'll see you again soon. You're very attractive."

"Are you always this blunt ?" The werewolf is a bit shocked.

"Yes. When I like someone."

The vampire lets the other man's hand go and exits the room, leaving the three men dumbstruck. Lucius asks in a low voice. "I believed lycanthropes and vampires were incompatible..."

"I did too." Severus's voice is pensive. "But apparently Lupin impressed him. And it seems he impressed Lupin." He looks at the werewolf who is both flattered and ashamed of the interest he stirs.

"I probably won't see him again." Lupin says.

"Well, I'll get something to eat for our sleeping beauty." The Potions Master feels sympathetic enough to change the subject.

Back in the kitchen, Severus fries a nice chunk of meat, prepares a glass of pumpkin juice and slices a juicy peach. The appetising tray, under a levitation spell moves behind the dark-haired man who brings it to Harry's room. As he puts it down on the bedside table, he can see the young man has woken up. He helps him to sit straight, with supporting pillows and strokes his cheek.

"I have prepared you what I believe to be a pleasant meal. You should eat slowly, so you can get accustomed to normal food again."

Harry eats patiently his cubes of meat and drinks his pumpkin juice. He shakes his head in a clear no when Severus brings one slice of peach to his lips. The older man doesn't insist ; he's satisfied enough by the quantity of food consumed. He congratulates the youth by embracing him gently and whispers. "Very good, Harry. I'm proud of you."

The younger man gives the hint of a smile with his face nestled in Severus' neck, his arms surrounding his waist. As sleep overcomes him one more time, the Potions Master helps him lying back under the comfortable covers. He rekindles the flames in the fireplace and settles in a chair near the bed.

He examines Harry's bruised face and falls deep in thought. _When did I stop hating Harry, when did I begin to love him ?_ His change in feelings probably occurred in the last year, when training and keeping an eye on the boy during Hogsmeade week-ends.

** Flashback**

Harry is exhausted and loiters behind his schoolmates. As no one is looking at him, he separates from the group and runs to the Shrieking Shack.

Lucius and Severus are looking over him from afar and are worried by his behaviour. The Potions Master is certain the young man is up to something. Following quickly, the two men enter the shack and hear a muffled cry. Lucius blast the door open while his dark-haired friend rushes to Harry's side. The boy is lying down on the dirty floor, an empty vial in his closed hand.

Their desperate trek with the unconscious body of the Boy-Who-Lived back to the Hospital Wing opens the eyes of the two older men. Their feelings have changed and softened. It's more personal than simply satisfaction at having saved the boy's life.

Back in the dungeons, the lovers decide to hide their feelings from everyone else. They agree to go on protecting Harry from the shadows, even if his constant suffering is paining them.

**End Flashback**

Severus closes his eyes as he realises his feelings for Harry have grown exponentially. Of course, he won't actually say anything to the young man because the poor boy would flee in terror.

On the bed, Harry begins to wriggle. The Potions Master takes his hand and strokes it with his thumb. He smiles when Harry drags his potion-stained hand to his cheek and he settles on the bed beside him.

Severus jerks awake a few hours later. There is some noise in the kitchen downstairs. Reluctantly, he pulls his hand back from the snoozing boy and walks down the stairs. In the kitchen, Remus wears an apron around the hips and bustle about cooking.

"What's the meal for tonight, Remus ? Anything good ?"

"I have a tender cut of veal and milky semolina for Harry, and beef stew for us. I'll store a bowl of it for him as well, in case he is hungry during the night."

"Well, at any rate it smells, heavenly. Thank you, Lupin."

"Severus, really... You should decide if you want to call me Remus or Lupin."

"Very well. I'll make an effort in congeniality and call you Remus, then."

"Thanks." The werewolf peers at him. "How is Harry now ?"

"The boy is still sleeping."

A voice resounds from the open door. "Yummy, it smells delicious here !" In front of the stove, the two men turn and see Gabriel leaning against the frame.

"Did you forget something ?" Severus asks in a sarcastic tone the vampire ignores.

"No, my friend. I simply came to see your new guest."

"Really ? Which one ?" The dark-haired man scoffs.

Remus flushes red at being the target of their banter. He unties the apron before turning back to his pans.

Severus leaves them at it and decides a visit to Lucius is necessary. How in Merlin is Gabriel bypassing the wards on his house without setting off the alarm. He slips inside their bedroom and observes the blond slumbering happily, resting on his stomach. His hair is flowing on his back, his arms tucked under the pillow, the bedclothes down his lower back. The Potions Master undresses quickly and gets in bed. He presses his body against his lover, puts his hand on his hip and caresses the exposed skin.

"Hm, more, Severus..."

Lucius feels kisses on the nape of his neck and on his shoulder before getting impatient and pulling his lover close for a deep French kiss. The air is heavy with lust. Severus' hands are wandering on the blond's buttocks.

"Yes, yes... Take me hard tonight." Lucius whispers. "We'll do gentle another time..."

Severus spreads his partner's legs and positions his prick against the wrinkled hole. He pushes and enter Lucius' body in one hard thrust. He hears him moan in pained shock and pauses to give his lover's body time to adjust. Lucius squirms and pushes back against him to hurry him up. Severus then begins to thrust rhythmically, harder and harder. Their lovemaking is a bit brutal but both of them need this to clear off the built-up stress.

Lucius' hands are gripping the sheets, his fingers clenched as the pressure mounted in his groin. Severus lifts his lover's hips higher to grip his cock and pump it towards orgasm. His dark hair falls on his face as he groans in pleasure, feeling the tight channel fluttering around him. The Potions Master screams as he comes, deep inside Lucius. The hot spurts against his inside walls are so arousing that the blond comes a second later.

Holding him tightly against his heart, Severus mutters. "Forgive me, love. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"There is nothing to forgive. I liked it." Lucius says against his lips, before kissing soundly.

The two men get up the bed to share a shower and Severus leers at Lucius' bottom. _Delicious enough to eat_, he thinks.

In the kitchen, Remus is so embarrassed that he hides his face in his hands. He and Gabriel have heard the sexy noises of the two lovers. Apparently, a silencing charm was too much to ask for.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for all your reviews. I hope the story will continue to entertain you._

Chapter 4 - The ordeal isn't over

"Well, those two certainly know how to stave boredom." The vampire laughs.

Gabriel comes closer to Remus, his movement quick like a breeze. The other man shivers ; it's true the vampire is handsome. He wears tight black slacks that shows his slender waist, ankle boots, a long leather jacket that gives him a dangerous look and a white shirt partially unbuttoned revealing his hairless chest. His long hair is braided. He is such a fine vision that Remus' body reacts to him.

_No, no !_ Remus thinks._ I have to focus on something else. Don't look at his lips, idiot wolf, they're plump and enticing. _He does his best to repel his lust._ Think, Mad-Eye Moody and McGonagall together. Yuck, ugly thought ! Oh, Merlin, he's speaking to me..._

"I was just asking if you like what you see."

Remus flushed deep, red as a beetroot.

"So..." Gabriel insists.

"You're a vampire !"

"Yes, I know."

Remus rolls his eyes. "That's obvious. I suppose you know as well that werewolves and vampires are incompatible creatures."

"There's a first time for everything." The vampire smiles.

"Do you like me that much or are you just playing with me ? Because you must know that lycanthropes mate. They mate only once in their life and love their mate forever."

"Remus," Gabriel's voice is soft. "Shut up."

He moves like the wind and presses his powerful torso against the wolf. Remus feels his mouth taken by a masterful snog. He gives in ; it's been so long since he's been kissed or even wanted. Gabriel slips his tongue inside his mouth. The two men let the pleasure of the embrace wash over them as their hands grip each other.

As he silently enters the room and witnesses the scene, Severus clears his throat to separate the kissing couple. Remus steps back hurriedly, a bit embarrassed.

"Dinner is ready." The deadpan delivery is enough to mellow the mood.

"Are you staying, Gabriel ?" Lucius asks, when he realises the vampire doesn't want to leave.

"If you're inviting me, of course I'll stay. If only to be in company of the wolf a bit longer."

With a wave of his wand, Severus dresses the table and Harry's tray. He leaves the other men in the kitchen and climbs the stairs to Harry's room with his meal. Two torches are burning in the room already, serving as a night light in case the young man wakes up frightened. The Potions Master lights another one and discovers his patient awake and looking bothered.

"Harry, is there something wrong ?"

The Gryffindor lowers his eyes, mumbles and looks towards the bathroom.

"Of course, I'll carry you to the loo." Severus pushes the bedclothes away and swallows a gasp of surprise. Harry is hard and the poor boy is nearly purple in discomfort. "Don't think about it, it's perfectly natural."

Severus carries him in the bathroom and sits him on the edge of the tub. "Would you prefer I leave you alone ?" At the terse nod, he says. "Call for me when you're done."

Once the door is closed, Harry decides to take care of his _problem_. It's not easy with his hands all bandaged. He can still hear in his mind the sound of the passionate lovemaking that occurred in the neighbouring bedroom. It's Severus and Lucius' fault if he's in that state now, but it's also good to let go. After he comes, Harry stands up gingerly because his back pains him and he gives himself a cursory wash at the basin. He's still too weak to shower by himself.

He takes a clean towel and wraps himself in it. He doesn't want his body to be seen. His body is scrawny and dirty. Harry feels so filthy. Even his soul must be disgusting. Overwhelmed by his feelings, the Boy-Who-Lived falls on his knees on the cold tiled floor and he can't stifle the loud cry escaping his mouth. He cries at the thought he's a wreck, scum, just a body that must be spoon-fed and carried to the loo. His only thought is desperate. _They shouldn't take care of me, they should have let me die._

Severus opens the door and finds the young man prostrated on the floor. He kneels and embraces him wordlessly. Harry hides his tears in the dark-haired man's robe and calms down.

"I am ugly, I look like I'm not even human anymore." The young man wails.

"Don't say that, Harry ! We'll take care of you so well that - "

" - No, I'm sure I'll stay like that !"

" Please, don't give up. Give us a chance, we can help you." Severus says as he carries Harry back to his bed. "I brought you dinner and a restorative potion. Then, I'll give your legs a massage."

Harry finds it difficult to eat, but he slowly finishes his plate. The Potions Master clears the dishes and leaves the bedroom a few minutes, to fetch Lucius and pick up a jar of cream in his lab. The two men go back upstairs and once in Harry's bedroom, they fuss over the young man and his legs.

Severus gives some instruction . "Begin with soft circles on the calf, and then long strokes up to the thigh."

Harry melts under the caring hands of his rescuers. He's happy they're taking care of him and not bothered by his nudity. The two men - one light-haired, one dark-haired - have saved his life, whereas none of his so-called friends did. Not Hermione and not Ron. Not even Dumbledore. They have abandoned him to his fate. This heart-wrenching thought makes a tear roll down his cheek.

"Does it hurt, Harry ?" Lucius asks, worried.

"No." He whispers.

Lucius puts a hand of his cheek and wipes the tear away. He offers a small smile and says. "Don't cry, love, and tell us what grieves you..."

Harry shakes his head in denegation. He grabs the bedclothes and pulls them over him. He turns away and closes his eyes. He won't speak about the hole his friends pierced in his heart, nor will he speak about the abuse he suffered. Never. Understanding, The two men leave him alone and go back to the kitchen with the tray. Severus sits down and eats without a word. Lucius answers to Remus's questions and says that Harry has talked a little, though his recovery will not be easy.

"I'll go see him after dinner, I'm sure he'll be pleased to see me as well." The werewolf says.

The Potions Master doesn't answer. He clears the table with his wand.

Considering his lover's mood, Lucius suggests. "Let's have a nightcap."

He leads them to the living room and the three men settle on the sofas, enjoying the fire burning in the fireplace.

"It's Christmas tomorrow," Remus explains. " Harry will not be well enough to celebrate the holiday, but we should do something, because I know the Muggles locked him up in his cupboard the previous years."

"What !" Severus shouts. He stands up and glares at Remus, feeling angry. "You never said anything about this !"

"Well, if I can go on... When I asked Harry about it, he said it wasn't true..."

"So, who told you about this ?" Lucius asks.

"Sirius did. I don't know how he knew." Remus goes back to his Christmas idea. "I thought we could have a small dinner in his bedroom. I could find one or two trinkets so he could find some gifts under the tree on the twenty-fifth."

"I'll take care of the gifts," Gabriel interrupts. "You're not safe outside, Remus."

"Alright, I'll take care of the meal then."

"I'll decorate his bedroom in the night." Lucius adds.

Severus summons glasses and a bottle of Firewhiskey, and serves the drinks.

"So, what kind of gift do you buy for a seventeen-year-old boy ?" Gabriel inquires. "Severus, do you have any idea ?"

"He likes sweets, so a big chocolate box. And maybe a drawing kit."

"What from you, Lucius ? A Quidditch book ? What else ?"

"I'd like to offer him some fashionable clothes. You can choose them yourself, I trust you."

"From Remus, did you want a writing case ? Parchment, quill and ink ? And a box of Bertie Bott's beans ?" Gabriel concludes. "I noted everything and I'll get it from Hogsmeade tomorrow."

It's getting late, so the vampire takes his leave and disappears with his cloak billowing around him. As Remus follows more sedately, there's a draft and suddenly cold lips are kissing his mouth, a tongue is teasing him and asking for entrance in his mouth. Remus flails a bit and tries to speak.

"Gabriel, we have to talk... I am... We can't... Listen, please !" But another draft and the vampire isn't here anymore.

Remus sighs, shakes himself and climbs the stairs to go see Harry. He sits on the armchair close to the bed and looks at the sleeping young man. Harry is tossing and turning in his sleep. His older friend speaks to him in a low voice. "You have suffered so much, child. I wish with all my heart that from now on you'll have better days."

The werewolf stays with Harry for a few hours then when it is time for him to get some sleep, he kisses him on the forehead and leaves quietly the room. Severus is asleep, but Lucius is in the kitchen, warming a bowl of stew for their young patient. The tray put on the bedside table, Lucius sits comfortably in the armchair to wait for Harry to wake up. He falls asleep a few minutes later.

During the night, Harry whimpers as he feels a great pain in his back. He pushes the bedsheets away and turns with difficulty on his stomach. At least, the fabric isn't irritating his wounds anymore. His weak voice calls for Lucius or Severus, but he can't see who is in the room with him.

The blond wakes up immediately and rushes at his side. "Harry, where does it hurt ?"

"My back." Harry utters.

Lucius sends a calling spell to Severus who bursts in with a vial and a cream jar. The Potions Master sees Harry is sweating from the pain and helps him drink the potion. The relief is almost immediate and welcome.

Harry stops sobbing. After ten minutes, Severus has coated his back with the cream and helped it penetrate the skin. The young man quickly pulls the sheets back on him, so his emaciated body is no longer on display. Lucius and Severus exchange a sad look but refrain from comment.

"Are you ready to eat, Harry ?"

"'M n't hungry..." Harry mutters.

"Even if I tell you Remus cooked this delicious stew ?"

Harry raises his head in surprise . "Remus is here ?"

"Yes, he is. He's sleeping right now." Lucius answers.

"Why ?" Harry sounds bemused.

"Well, because he's tired..."

"No, why is he here ?"

"I went and got him from his house. He was in danger so it was better this way. And we knew you'd be pleased to have your friend close to you. So, we suggested he lives here and he said yes."

Harry looks desolate. "He didn't come see me..."

"He did, Harry." Severus corrects. "He came to see you several times, but you were asleep. Except when Gabriel was here to heal you."

"Gabriel ?" Harry asks. "Who is Gabriel ?"

"You don't know ? No, it's okay, you'll remember later. Now try to eat a few bites. Remus and Lucius would be pleased if you ate..."

"Sure." The young man agrees.

He slowly eats his bowl until it is empty. Severus observes him closely because Harry has been eating for the last two days and his innards are rebuilt. He fears some very difficult times are once more ahead of them.

"Severus !"_ Lucius is calling him ! _"Severus, you're terribly distracted !"

"What ? No, not at all."

"Come on," Lucius says. "I will put the kettle to boil. A spot of tea will do wonders. Come in the kitchen." He takes the tray, wishes good night to Harry, already dozing off and kisses him on the forehead. Grabbing Severus' arm, he leads him out of the bedroom to the kitchen. The Potions Master sits heavily and frowns.

"So, what's wrong ?" The blond asks.

"Nothing. Everything is fine."

"Severus, stop ! I know you, I can see you're worried about something. What is it ?" Lucius tries to ask without being forceful, because he can see the dark-haired man is looking for his words.

"When... when I took care of Harry the first day, I saw blood flowing along his legs..."

"Yes, I know." Lucius interrupts. "He was bleeding from everywhere."

"No, Lucius." Severus pauses and he sighs, a little depressed. "The blood was from his bum..."

"What do you mean ?"

"Merlin, Lucius, you're not that thick ! What don't you understand ?" Severus is getting riled up and his voice is getting louder.

"Yes, I understand perfectly. Don't raise your voice." The blond stops before asking. "Why didn't he say anything ?"

"For once, I think he believes if he doesn't admit it, then he can pretend it didn't happen. Then it's probable his uncle raped him while he was unconscious from the beatings."

"Merlin, it's terrible. But you're sure he knows ?"

"Yes, he knows." Severus' shoulders slump and the man looks defeated.

"What are we going to do, Severus ?"

"Right now, nothing." The Potions Master decides to explain why he's worried. "Tomorrow... well, nature will take care of reminding him, because he ate for the last two days." He sighs. "I can't imagine what's going to happen, but I'm going to the lab right now. I'll be brewing another healing cream."

The promised cup of tea is forgotten. Severus locks himself in his lab and Lucius helps himself to a large glass of Firewhiskey. Christmas won't be a happy one for Harry this year. The blond knows he won't be able to sleep right now and decides to do something constructive. He silently slips into Harry's room and uses his wand to decorate : blue spells, green spells, red spells and fifteen minutes and the man contemplates the result.

There is a small fir tree in the corner, near the windows, wrapped in tinsel and decorated with coloured balls and little golden angels hanging from the branches and frolicking around. At the top of the tree, there is a beautiful star. Candles give off a diffuse light, Christmas stockings hang from the mantel of the fireplace and Lucius' best feature, the ceiling is now a sky snowing down the bedroom. Lucius is proud of his creation and glances at Harry to make sure he's still asleep.

"Tomorrow, angel, it will be a delightful surprise for you. You'll even have gifts under the tree."

The blond goes down to the lab and notices Severus is bottling up his cream. The Potions Master sees his cheerful face and asks. "Did you decorate the room ?"

"Yes. Do you want to see it ?"

"No, Lucius." He yawns. "Only three hours before daylight, let's go to sleep, love. Tomorrow will be gruelling. I don't like when our Harry suffers."

"Neither do I, Severus." Holding out his hand to his lover, Lucius takes Severus to their bedroom. The two men settle in bed and cuddle before falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you for the reviews and alerts. Back to the story._

Chapter 5 - Remus' anger

Remus wakes up early, refreshed by his rest. The house is quiet. He decides to prepare Harry's breakfast and spend some time with his young friend this morning. He cooks some French toast, brews a cup of tea and adds a glass of pumpkin juice. He brings the tray in Harry's bedroom, puts it down on the bedside table and rekindles the fire with a wave of his wand.

"Hello, Remus..." Harry mumbles.

The werewolf's answer is enthusiastic. "Harry ! You're awake !"

"Uhn uhn, and I'm hungry !"

Remus laughs heartily at his antics and says. "Yes, your breakfast is on the tray but give me a big hug first."

Harry hugs him gladly and shares the laugh. "I'm happy you're here, Remus."

"Me too, Harry." Remus' eyes soften. "You should eat, I can hear your stomach rumbling."

The young man wolfs down his plate and chats with Remus for an hour. As Severus knocks at the door and enters the room, the werewolf says. "I have to go prepare lunch, but you have company. I'll see you later, Harry."

The Potions Master looks well rested and freshly showered. His lips are pursed in worry, but he keeps his face blank and asks. "Did you eat ?"

"Yes, sir. I was hungry this morning. And Remus cooked French toast, it was delicious !"

Severus' lips twitch in amusement and he lets a fake gasp escape his mouth. "Oh, dear Merlin, French toast ! I didn't have any, you ate it all ! Only a lonely pot of tea remained in the kitchen..." The dark-haired man smiles when he sees Harry enjoying the banter.

"Come on, let me see your hands now." Severus examines them. "I'm going to remove the wound-dressing. The bones and flesh look like they're all fixed."

Severus delicately removes the plasters and compresses. He checks the mobility of every finger before rubbing them with massaging oil. The massage first provokes pain as the fingers are still sore, but it quickly changes into something pleasant. The older man is satisfied his charge's hands are healed. He decides to examine his neck ; lifting the young man's chin, he realises the best to do would be to wash the wounds thoroughly, most likely during a bath. That won't be easy.

There is another more immediate problem.

"Do you need the loo ?" The Potions Master asks, as Harry squirms on the bed.

The boy looks away and answers in a small voice. "Yes."

"I'm carrying you, as your legs are not strong enough yet."

Severus helps him sit on the bathroom stool and leaves the bathroom. He waits and hopes, but after a long moment of silence he can hear whimpers and moans of pain through the door. He opens the door hurriedly and sees the blood. Lifting Harry from the lavatory bowl, he sends a wandless call to Lucius to have help with the young man's haemorrhage. Both Lucius and Remus rush through the door, as they hear Harry screaming at the excruciating pain he feels in his lower regions. Severus orders Remus out and demands potions from Lucius.

"Bring me the purple cream jar and the blue potion, now !"

The blond accio-s the potions, gives them to his troubled partner and closes the door. He sets a silencing charm to the bathroom as well.

"Make Harry drink the vial, quickly !"

In Severus' arms, the young man gulps down the potion and faints. The older man puts him down slowly on the bath mat, cleans his legs and bum and, very carefully, applies the cream on the intimate wounds until the bleeding stops. Severus wets a flannel and wipes the youth's body once more before wrapping him in a dressing gown. Lucius open the door, as his lover is carrying Harry back to bed. Remus is waiting outside the door, his face white and drawn.

"How he is ? What happened ?" The questions burst forth. "Severus, I have to know ! What happened ? Let me see !"

Lucius moves away from the door and Remus can see Harry unconscious in Severus' arms and blood on the ground and on the toilet bowl. The werewolf stares and stares before understanding. Unable to contain his pain, he runs away from the room, tumbles down the stairs and rushes on the grounds of the property. Once outside, he howls. He howls, neck extended to the sky, like he would in werewolf form.

His only thoughts are of Harry and how he didn't protect him. "I'm sorry, Harry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He repeats the words again and again, until he's exhausted and falls down on his knees.

He doesn't see Gabriel approach. "You didn't know, Remus. You couldn't have known." The vampire holds his shoulders.

"I should have been there, I should have protected him. You have to understand, I didn't do anything ! It's my fault, because I wasn't there !"

"Come on, Remus. Let's go back inside and work on Christmas dinner. I brought Harry's gifts so we can at least give him some nice memories of this holiday." Gabriel grabs the werewolf's face in his hands and says in a serious manner. "You shouldn't show your sadness or your pity to him. Don't tell him you know. He feels terribly ashamed and it'll be worse if he thinks anyone but Severus knows. This kind of horror doesn't easily heal."

"I won't speak to him about it. Ever." His eyes flash yellow as he feels rage and fury against the boy's uncle. He mumbles. "But the man will pay, in blood. Oh yes, he will pay..."

Remus stands back up and let Gabriel lead him to the house. They separate at the entrance, Gabriel going upstairs and Remus to the kitchen. The werewolf shakes himself and focuses on the best Christmas meal he can prepare.

The vampire pauses at the door of Harry's room and gives a thought to the unquenchable anger he felt in the usually mild-mannered Remus. He knocks on the door and enters. The bathroom has been cleaned and Severus is cradling Harry in his arm, lulling to sleep in the armchair, transfigured in a rocking chair for the occasion.

"Everything is fine with Remus," Gabriel explains. "He's in the kitchen. He won't say a word but knowing what Harry suffered broke something in him." Harry's eyes are closed and his face is more relaxed. His hand is tightened on the Potions Master's robes.

"He'll get over this, Severus." Lucius says. " We're here now. Harry is a strong-willed young man, and we'll help him getting stronger still."

"Yes, you're right, love." The dark-haired man answers. "We'll help him get stronger and everyone who hurt him will fear his wrath."

Harry wakes up, fuzzy but feeling safe. He doesn't want to open his eyes yet and stays cuddled against his Professor's chest. He smells deeply and recognises the fragrance of flowers and herbs he associates with the Potions Master. He knows the man doesn't think badly of him, but he feels shame nonetheless. He knows his uncle abused him sexually when he was unconscious, but he feels dirty.

With a wave of his hand, Severus sends Lucius and Gabriel out of the room. The two men get downstairs and join Remus in a kitchen. The kettle is boiled and the three men help themselves to a cuppa.

"So ?" Remus asks, anxious.

"Harry is waking up. Maybe Severus can get him to open up."

In the bedroom, Harry keeps his eyes closed but he hears the Potions Master. "Harry, I know you're awake. Love, we need to talk."

Harry opens his eyes in surprise, he can't believe the man is calling him 'love'.

"Harry, why didn't you tell us ?"

"'S n't easy." The younger man whispers.

"Do you remember when this happened ?"

After a long silence, Harry answers. "All the time." He sobs. "And I don't want to talk about it. Ever. Not ever !"

"Very well. Don't stress yourself, I'm sorry, love. I won't talk about it. But I have to heal you." As he feels Harry tense in his arms, he insists. "Harry, I have to, or you'll go on bleeding. I promise this is only between us. I'll be very careful not to hurt you."

Harry is frantic. "No one will know, you have to swear !"

"Yes, I swear. My Wizard's Oath."

Harry lets Severus carry him back to bed and notices his bedroom looks different, but his eyesight is so bad his surroundings are blurred. The older man treats the intimate wounds quickly and covers his body with the bedclothes. The young man falls asleep again and doesn't see Gabriel tiptoeing in the room to put the gifts under the Christmas tree. But his wounds pain him and he doesn't stay asleep for long.

Opening his eyes, he sees the tree. _Christmas, already_, he thinks. _Another holiday I never celebrated, because Dumbledore always sent me back to the Muggles_. He can hear the Headmaster's grandfatherly voice saying 'Oh Harry, he doesn't treat you that badly.' And Harry never insisted because the old man never changed his mind.

Harry looks at the ceiling and sees the snow falling. The snowflakes are gleaming and lightly twirl around the room before falling. A warm hand holds his, startling him. Lucius, leaning towards him, asks "It's only me, Harry. Do you like my decorations ?"

"Yes, a lot. The snow... it's really beautiful. It's my most beautiful Christmas ever."

Severus who has just entered the room with Gabriel says. "Don't think about the past, Harry. Today is your day. And Remus cooked a wonderful dinner."

Harry glances curiously at Gabriel and mumbles. "Thank you, sir, for saving my life."

"You're welcome, Harry Potter. I always come when Severus needs me and I'm happy I could help." Gabriel answers. "But you should call me Gabriel, because when you say 'sir' it makes me feel old."

Lucius snorts and Severus hides his smile behind his hand. Old, indeed.

Remus joins them and suggests. "Do you want to open your gifts now ?"

"Oh, I get a gift ? With wrapping paper and ribbons, and all that ?"

The vampire laughs at the young man's enthusiasm, as if he didn't ever receive gifts before.

Harry's face falls. "I'm ridiculous, aren't I ? Yeah, I'm pathetic..."

Severus and Lucius glares at Gabriel, who tries to explain. "No, no, it's not that at all. Your happiness made me laugh, but I wasn't laughing _at you_."

"It's just... I never received gifts before."

"Never ?" Gabriel is confused. "What about your birthday ?"

"Not for my birthday and not for Christmas either..."

"Well, Merlin's beard ! Your Muggles were ruddy bastards !"

The younger man doesn't answer. To cheer him up, Severus takes a brightly wrapped package with a lot of ribbons and gives him to Harry. Remus smiles and rubs his hands. "Let's see what Santa brought you !"

"I'm seventeen, Remus ! I don't believe in Santa anymore !" The wounded boy snickers.

Lucius takes two other packages and puts them on Harry's bed. He shifts from one foot to the other in excitement and ignores the muttered 'What a child' he hears from Remus.

Harry opens the first gift and discovers gorgeous clothes : two silk shirts, a pair of jeans, two soft jumpers, some undershirts, a scarf, a long cloak, a pair of dress shoes, a pair of trainers, some undergarments and colourful socks. So many clothes just for him, he puts his nose in the pile and smells the newness.

"Now, open the others, Harry !"

Harry raises his head and sees the couple of presents on his bed. He puts the clothes away with care and grabs the packages : a quidditch book, another scarf, a winter cloak, a wonderful broomstick with a cherry wood handle with his kit. Harry is full of emotions

Gabriel comes closer to the young man and holds out a black velvet pouch to him. It contains a small vial with an iridescent potion. Severus looks at it and gasps. "Gabriel, where did you find this ? Do you know how uncommon it is ?"

"What is it ?" Remus asks the Potions Master.

"It's a potion which heals the eyes. It will give Harry a keen eyesight and he'll never again need glasses."

Harry unstoppers the vial. "May I drink it ?" He asks, looking intently at Severus.

"Yes, of course. The effect will only be effective tomorrow though." At these words, the young man drinks the potion, bottoms up. He closes his eyes in pleasure at the idea of not needing his horrible glasses anymore.

"And now, it's time for my dinner !" Remus snaps his fingers and a well-dressed table appears in the bedroom.

The werewolf really has outdone himself. There are stuffed quails, turkey with chestnut stuffing, French green beans, a beef roast and so much more. Harry eats a little bit of everything with a glass of pumpkin juice. The discussion is light-hearted and the three men try to include the young man in all conversations.

Suddenly, Harry seems to remember something. He turns his head right and left and searches the room with his eyes, apparently looking for something in particular.

"Did you lose som -" Lucius can't finish his question before Harry's answer.

"My baby blanket !"

Remus stands up from the table and comes to clear the paper wrappings from the bed. Underneath them, he finds a small and dirty rag. Harry snatches it from his hands and holds it close.

Remus sits on the edge of the bed and asks. "Where does the blanket comes from, Harry ?"

"Mummy did it for me." The young man shows the werewolf some words embroidered on the cloth 'Harry July 31st, 1980'.

The Boy-Who-Lived takes his memento back and goes back to his plate to finish eating. Remus signals to the other men that everything is fine before going back to the table.

As it is time for desserts, Harry's eyes are glittering with excitement : chocolate mousse, one Yule log in ice cream and another in pudding, all kinds of fruits. The selection is overwhelming and the young man wants to eat everything. He sighs and looks up in amazement as his plate is suddenly full of chocolate mousse. At the table, Lucius winks gaily. Harry hums as the sweet taste of chocolate fills his mouth and the happy sound made the other men smile.

"Next time, we'll begin the meal with all the sweets !" Severus says with a laugh.

The young man nods and laughs with them. At last, the memory of today is for Harry the memory of his first happy Christmas. Feeling pleasantly full and tired, he falls asleep with his spoon still in his hands. Severus approaches the bed and arranges the bedclothes. He smiles when he sees a smudge of chocolate on his mouth. He uses his thumb to wipe it then licks his finger.

The three men quietly leave the room, a torch still burning in the darkness, and close the door behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you for the reviews. On with the show._

Chapter 6 - Magic decides to meddle

"Let's have a nightcap," Lucius suggests.

The men settle in the sofas in the living room, as the blond wizard pours the drinks and hands them out. He gives the last one to Severus. "Thanks, love"

The Potions Master rests his hand on his lover's waist and gives a light kiss on his lips.

"I think Harry had a nice evening," Remus says. "He looked happy."

Gabriel raises his wand and fires a silencing spell before asking. "Severus, did you talk about this morning ? Did he say anything ?"

"Yes, we talked."

The abrupt answer propels Remus to ask for more. "So ?" He says impatiently.

"I'm sorry. I swore to him I wouldn't say anything and I will keep my word. Nevertheless, I would request that you do not come in his bedroom in the morning. At least, until I warn you that everything is fine."

"We won't." Lucius answers.

"Even if you're hearing crying out or sobbing." Severus insists.

Remus' voice is low. "It's going to happen again ?"

"Yes, probably. I'll help him the best I can, but it may well be difficult for a few days."

"We'll do as you like, Severus." The vampire agrees, before adding. "I have to leave, I haven't fed yet..."

"That's true, you didn't eat anything !"

"Yes, little wolf. My food is walking the London's streets tonight." The vampire raises his cloak and disappears in the shadows.

"Well, Gabriel never changes !" Lucius sniggers.

The sunset was a few hours ago. The vampire stands in an alley and looks at a forlorn young man staggering in front of him. His aura is dark for a twenty-something-years-old but perhaps he's fed up of life already. The young man feels the cold and shivers ; he looks behind him to see if someone is following him, but doesn't see anyone. As he turns back, he stumbles against a hard body. Two blood-red eyes are peering at him.

"That's a nice special effect..." The junkie mumbles.

The man in front of him is tall and extremely beautiful. The young man feels hi body falling limp as Handsome pins him against the wall. He doesn't say anything when the man grabs his legs to wrap them around his waist. The vampire smells his neck and licks the skin, feeling the blood throbbing underneath it. The junkie gets hard. Gabriel smiles viciously, rips the youth's trousers and grabs the naked buttocks.

With one hand, he opens his flies and frees his erected cock. He pushes in the arse of his one-night stand and bites the offered neck. The junkie moans and shouts in pleasure as he comes. A few seconds later, Gabriel's deep thrust leads the vampire to orgasm. He licks the neck to close the wound and uses a spell to clean and dress the young man. Tomorrow, the junkie won't remember anything, he'll just feel tired. Gabriel closes his flies and disappears. He has to join his clan tonight.

The following morning, Severus is the first up. He prepares Harry's breakfast quickly. As the young man is still asleep, he sips his tea and thinks about the day. The Boy-Who-Lived's wounds must be cleaned, so a shower must be organised. Distracted, he doesn't see Harry looking at him.

_Why is he helping me ? _Harry thinks. He remembers being all alone, with no one caring about his well-being. He remembers being sent back to the Muggles to be beaten and starved and worse. He knows Ron and Hermione are spying on him all the time, he's not stupid. At Hogwarts, he used to hide under his Invisibility Cloak to go train in the Room of Requirement. He did so for the last two years. He became powerful. But nothing changed, because magic was forbidden in the summer and Dumbledore enforced the rule even when he turned of age.

"Hello there, did you sleep well ?" Snape's voice sends his bleak thoughts away.

"Yeah." His voice is unsure.

"I brought breakfast." Severus notices Harry looking at the tray with a tinge of fear and understands the teen's hesitation. He says. "If you need the loo, you shouldn't wait. You're making yourself more nervous by waiting !"

"Yeah, let's go." The young man answers.

Severus leans over the bed to let Harry cross his arms around his neck and carries him to the loo. As he puts him down, the young man grabs his robes and says in a low voice. "I'm scared."

"I know," Severus tries to soothe the worry. "I'm behind the door. If it hurts, call me."

The Potions Master leaves him and Harry stays unmoving before shaking the indecision. He moves to the loo. After a few seconds, he feels his flesh tearing up and cries out. He feels the blood flowing out of him and calls for help. The older man hurries in and takes him in his arms, like last time.

He looks in the bowl and is dismayed to find as much blood as the previous morning. He summons a small basin of warm water and a washcloth to clean the groin and bum.

The young man squirms away and begs. "No, please, not that..."

"Harry, I'm just washing the blood away. I won't do anything else."

Severus undresses Harry and banishes the soiled dressing gown. He carefully washes the small body and quickly summons another dressing gown to cover him. He carries him back to bed. As Harry's body touches the bed, a blue aura surrounds him. The young man stops moving and closes his eyes. The aura darkens and levitates the wounded boy from the bed.

The Potions Master stares at the magical phenomenon and feels helpless. A thick mist enters the blue bubble and hides the magical energies at work on Harry's body. It's obvious the Boy-Who-Lived's magic is taking charge of the healing. Severus has never witnessed it before because it only ever happens to powerful wizards.

He lowers his arms and sighs. No one will be able to do anything but wait for magic to heal Harry. He exits the room and goes to inform the other men who are flabbergasted by the turn of events.

Eventually, the house falls into a familiar routine. Gabriel uses his vampiric abilities to gather news for Draco and some other Order members who saw what the Headmaster was up to. Tonks, Kingsley, McGonagall, Arthur and Molly Weasley.

Tonight, he's meeting Severus and Lucius at the house to organise a retrieving mission for Harry's wand and broom. The three men are ready when he arrives.

"We were waiting for you, Gabriel."

"Yes, I was feeling peckish so I stopped for a snack. I'm all ready to go, gentlemen."

The four of them apparate at the Dursley house. They have nothing to fear about the wards, as Tonks took them down, but they take a good look around to be sure they've not been seen. Remus uses Alohomora to open the door and the men enters the house silently. It's the middle of the night and everything is quiet.

Severus and Lucius go upstairs to the master bedroom. The Dursley couple is sleeping and the husband is snoring like a rhino. The Potions Master casts a powerful Silencio on the whole house - so they don't have to worry about the neighbours - then slams the door violently. The couple wakes up with a start and the husband immediately notices the intruders. He stands up and shouts uncouth words at the wizards while his arms move in threatening gestures. Lucius raises his wand and flinches when the shrill voice of the woman pierces his ears. She's shrieking about freaks in her home.

"Stand up and shut your gob ! If I hear one more word, I'll sew your mouth shut ! Believe me, it will be my pleasure to curse you. Now, downstairs, the both of you !"

The couple obeys, a little cowed and Lucius follows them.

Severus goes in the other inhabited bedroom and wakes up the obese brat with a kick of his foot. He stares at the disgusting little snot, who's looking at him with dazed eyes.

"Up. Get downstairs with your parents."

In the living room, Remus and Lucius are keeping an eye on the Muggles, as the fat man screams and spits. "Out of my house ! Freaks, all of you ! Just like the little freak, you're abnormal !"

Gabriel decides to shut him up by smiling, uncovering his bright sharp canine teeth. The woman wails, as she sees this, and Severus pushes her son towards her.

"Silence !" His imperious voice works wonder, even on Muggles. "We are the people who took Harry from your care. He was almost dead."

"He wouldn't die no matter what I did !" The Muggle chimes in.

"Shut the fuck up !" Remus shouts. He slaps the man's face with his wand. The blow has cut the cheek that is bleeding.

"Mum, who are they ? What's happening ?"

"Stay behind me, Dudders. Don't move."

Lucius whirls towards the fat man is mopping up the blood with a handkerchief and glares at him. He's dying to curse the blob into oblivion, but they have to know if Headmaster Dumbledore is responsible for Harry's mistreatment in this house. He asks haughtily. "Who told you to beat the child ?"

The man doesn't answer, so Remus, who's at the end of his rope, cast a Cutting Charm which cuts into the Muggle's flesh. Vernon screams in pain and falls on the floor, his blood soaking his striped pyjamas. The werewolf growls. "Answer now ! Next time, I'll cut your son !"

"The white-bearded codger said I should make him despair, that he should become suicidal, that I could use any means to destroy him and only leave him when he was barely alive..."

"Well, you quite succeeded, you podgy pig !" Terribly angry, Lucius cast a bone breaking curse at the man's fingers.

At the same time, Gabriel is prowling around the woman who is trembling in fear. The vampire is excited by the smell of fear which exudes from her. He sniffs the crook of her neck and hears Severus mocking him playfully. "Didn't you feed before coming, Gabriel ? You have a voracious appetite, but do go on. I wouldn't want you to grow hungry..."

The vampire's fangs grow until they are fully visible, his eyes turn red and his hypnotising allure keep the woman motionless when he bites her neck and drinks his blood like a glutton. He doesn't care about her brat's sobs as Dudley sees her mother collapse on the floor, drained of her blood.

"Wipe your chin after eating, Gabriel. You're dripping blood." The werewolf chastises him with a laugh.

"Thank you, Remus. This blood was a bit bland. Dull."

"Well, let's take care of the older Muggle, he's bleeding everywhere. Very unsanitary. What do you want to do with him ?"

"Harry shouldn't be left alone too long. No more fun. Lucius, track down his wand. Remus, find his Firebolt. And Gabriel," Severus motions to the terrified teen, "would your clan like a slave ?"

"Of course, my friend. We don't get that many applications, people are scared about vampires. I really don't understand why."

Nodding, the Potions Master simply finish Vernon with a green Avada Kedavra. The four men leave the house quickly after that, setting it on fire to cover their traces.

A month later, Harry Potter is still suspended in his healing cocoon, but as the mist is less opaque, his older friends can see his body has grown up, his hair is longer and his wounds have lessened. Another month goes by before every wound has disappeared.

Harry wakes up slowly. His eyes flutter open and he sees Severus, with his back to him, rekindling the flames in the fireplace. Harry closes his eyes again because he's not ready to face the Potions Master.

_Close your eyes_, he thinks. _Don't look at him this way. You have no right_. Harry's heart is beating wildly, his fingers are clenching and he feels light-headed. He senses Severus turning towards him when the blue bubble disappears and his body falls slowly back on the bed. The Potions Master puts his cold hand on his forehead and the young relaxes. _If I don't open my eyes, I can believe I belong with him, with them_, he thinks. The other, Severus' lover isn't far away and the two men exchange expressive glances and brushes of their hands. _I want them to share their glances and touches with me, but I know they won't_, he reflects._ I'm an idiot, it's fool's dream. I have nothing to offer_. Severus realises Harry is finally awake. He takes his hand away and the young man misses it already.

Harry hears footsteps, sounds of a door opening and opens his eyes to find himself alone. A couple of tears leave his eyes. He feels so lonely. And suddenly noises of running in the corridor pulls him out of his morose thoughts. Remus hurries in the room smiling and whispering 'Finally'. Lucius is right behind the werewolf and bumps into him, as he comes to the bedside and throws his arms around the young man.

"Please don't cry. We're here. We're with you. Please stop crying." Lucius presses his body against the teen's. Harry's nose is full of his manly odour. His body is still shaking with a few sobs as he thinks, _I'm nearly eighteen, he's rocking me like a child and I like that_. Severus and Gabriel stand at the end of the bed and look at him.

Taking a deep breath, Harry says out loud. "I feel fine and I'm hungry."

"I'm bringing dinner." Remus answers, happily. The werewolf is still tired as the full moon was last night and he spent hours locked into the basement.

Harry sits up with Lucius' help and notices the amazed looks on the faces around him. "What is it ? Something wrong ? Do I have a smudge on my face ?"

Severus conjures a mirror and holds him in front of the young man so he can see his reflection.

"What happened ? I don't look like I was before !" Harry is stunned. He examines his long hair, his grown body, his unmarked face and his muscled body. His eyesight is perfect thanks to Gabriel's potion. " What happened ? How long was I trapped in the magical bubble ? It was my magic acting up, wasn't it ?"

"Yes," Gabriel answers. "It's not everyday a wizard's magic acts this way, but apparently your magic considered you were in danger. It healed you and regenerated you for two months. So you'll be a bit tired for a couple of days, then you'll be completely fine."

Remus brings the food tray to Harry and puts it on his knees. The young man pounces on the sweet buns, the tea and the two pumpkin pasties His tummy pleasantly full, he smiles and yawns.

"We'll let you sleep a bit more," Severus says.

Lucius pulls the bedclothes on the Boy-Who-Lived's body and whispers, "I am very happy to have back among us, Harry. Sleep well."

The men leave the room, as the young man's eyelids flutter shut.

Back in the living room, Lucius helps himself to a strong drink and Severus begs for one too.

"Would you explain what happened, Gabriel ?" Remus asks.

"Explain what ? Oh ! His new body ?" The vampire smiles. "Well, it's the body he would have had if he hadn't been beaten and starved in his childhood. He became the man he would have been if not for that."

"He's beautiful..." Lucius answers in a breathy voice.

Severus sets down his glass on the table and hurries out, slamming the door behind him.

"What ?" Remus is surprised. "Why did he leave ?"

Lucius sighs ans says. "I think Severus is overwhelmed by Harry's new appearance and he thinks he doesn't have a chance with him now."

"A chance to be loved." Remus understands.

"Yes. He fell in love almost by accident almost a year ago. He's been hoping that someday Harry would look at him the same way. He always talk about him with sweet and tender words. But now... Now he thinks his chance has passed and that his potential relationship with Harry is over before even beginning."

"Well. The future will tell." Gabriel says, philosophical. "I must go to Hogwarts, Draco has new information for me."

"Both of you be careful." Lucius answers. "And say hello to my son for me."

Remus raises his hand in goodbye and the vampire disappears, his robe billowing. Their relationship has staid platonic after Remus refused him. His werewolf blood forbids him to be a vampire's mate and he can't forget Sirius anyway. The hour grows late so he and Lucius go to bed.

The following morning, Harry wakes up fit and well. He's full of energy and he stretches his new body in the comfortable bed. He's taken a shower in the middle of the night and encountered no problem at all with the water that terrified him a couple of months before.

"And what exactly is making you so happy ?"

Harry whirls around towards the velvety voice. Severus is leaning against the door frame and looks at him intensely. The young man smiles.

"It's the first time since... since a long time... that I feel truly fine, Professor."

"Ah. Well, we're waiting for you in the kitchen. Breakfast is ready." As he turns to leave the room, he adds. "You have clothes in the dresser. Cover yourself, you don't have to prance around naked."

"Don't you like my new body ?" Hearing what he has just said, Harry puts a hand on his mouth.

"Potter, don't be an arrogant twit ! Get out of bed now, everyone is waiting for you." The Potions Master leaves the room flustered and breathless. The boy had been half-naked and beautiful. He runs downstairs, enters the kitchen and sits down next to Lucius who offers him a steaming cup of tea. "He's coming down in a minute."

Five minutes later, Harry enters the room. He's dressed casually with a white shirt, a tight black pair of jeans, a pair of trainers and his hair is tied. He sits down next to Remus and gives a small smile at the other men.

"I wanted to thank you all. Thank you for coming to get me, for healing me, for protecting me. Thank you for making me feel welcome and safe. For being nice to me..." He stammers a bit.

"You're welcome, Mr Potter." Severus answers formally. "Two other people deserve your thanks as well."

"Oh ! Who are they, Professor ?"

"Tonks and Shacklebolt." The dark-haired man turns to his lover. "Do you remember, Lucius, when Dumbledore floo-ed us with the news that Harry was in danger ?"

"Yes, of course. He said the alarm went off. When we arrived, there was nobody around."

"Well, I think it wasn't Dumbledore. I think it was Tonks. She went to Hogwarts and floo-called us. She wasn't surprised to see the two of us together. Dumbledore would have asked questions. And she and Shacklebolt were on guard duty that night. There wasn't any ward when we arrived at the Dursley house, which made it easy to kidnap Harry under Dumbledore's nose.

"I think Tonks saw what happened in the garden. She suspected the old fool knew about it and didn't care. She knew that we would help Harry, that we would save him. Lucius and I swore an Unbreakable Vow to protect Harry after we married. Nymphadora was our Bonder."

Everyone around the table look stunned.

Harry stands up and, his voice full of emotions, says. "I will always be grateful because you saved my life and my liveliness and..." Tears fill his eyes. He throws his arms around Severus."Thanks, Professor. From the bottom of my heart."

The Potions Master hesitates a short moment before embracing Harry, a light pink tinge on his cheeks. He's happy to have the boy in his arms.

Lucius comes closer, and Harry hugs him as well. "Thanks, Mr Malfoy. I will never forget what you did for me."

"Please, call me Lucius, Harry."

"Okay, Lucius."

Gabriel pokes the young man's stomach with his finger. "Go on, Harry. Have something to eat. You must be starving !"

The Boy-Who-Lived pours himself a large mug of tea and takes some muffins. His mind is still on the very pleasant hugs he's got from Severus and Lucius. He glances slyly at the two men to find them staring at him. Blushing, he ducks his head and crunches in one of his muffin.

Remus strikes up a conversation. "So, what do you want to do today ?"

"I want to begin training again."

"What ? But it's too early, surely !" Remus is mystified by Harry's demand. "Gabriel, what's your opinion ?"

"If he wants to train, there is no medical reason to forbid it."

"Very well," Lucius says. "You'll train with me first, Harry. I work best with bladed weapons. Severus will teach you Dark Arts, Remus offensive and defensive magic and, if Gabriel agrees, he will teach you the basics of vampiric magic."

Gabriel nods. "I agree. I would rather work on Mondays."

"I'll take Tuesdays," the Potions Master adds. "You're free Wednesdays. Thursdays with Lucius and Fridays with Remus. I think that's fine."

"Yes, it's fine."

"Well, Harry, it's Monday," Gabriel says gleefully. "I'll teach you some vampire stuff. Where can we work out, Lucius ?"

"There's a dojo near Severus' lab. Don't worry about the noise, the room has been completely silenced. First door on the right in the basement."

Harry and Gabriel go discover their training room that is just perfect for them. The two men stand side by side and draw their wands. Harry isn't sure how he got his wand back, but he isn't sure he wants to ask anyone either. He's just happy to feel it in his hand - just like he's happy to have recovered the broom Sirius offered him.

Gabriel begins. "Today, we're going to work on how to pronounce vampiric spells. You'll be able to train with spells you already know."

They work for three hours. The vampire focuses on which syllables to stress. "Listen, about Pupilla Brulox. You make a pause after 'pup' and you accentuate the 'r' of brulox. Our session is over, but I expect you to train before we meet again next week."

"Thanks, Gabriel. I appreciate your help." Harry says, grateful.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks for all your reviews and your support. I hope you'll like this chapter._

Chapter 7 - Intensive training

"Of course, I'll help training you, Harry," Gabriel says. "Severus would be cross with me if I didn't. Lucius would be too."

"Why ? He hates me !" Harry is nonplussed. "I mean... Not Lucius, but Professor Snape has always hated me..."

"I don't believe he does. Severus has been a spy for a long time, so he hides his feelings pretty well."

"What do you mean, sir ?"

"It's for you to find out," Gabriel answers. "And I told you not to call me 'sir', I feel like an old man when you do."

"Okay, okay..." Harry chuckles.

As training is finally over, Harry rests in his room. He daydreams on his bed and his mind veer towards Lucius and Severus. The young man doesn't know how it happened, but he never felt so strongly about anyone before, let alone a man... let alone two men. Worry churned in his stomach. What if it's freaky ? He wants to talk to someone. He thinks Remus will help him and immediately search for the werewolf.

He finds his honorary godfather in the living room with Lucius.

"Oh, hello Lucius," Harry stammers, blushing. "Remus, can I talk to you, please ? It's important..."

"Of course, Harry. What do you want to talk about ?"

"Well..." Harry is embarrassed and his eyes gives a fleeting glance towards Lucius.

"I'll let you two alone," Lucius says. "Have a nice conversation."

Lucius stands and leaves the room. Remus looks at Harry and clears his throat. "He's gone. What's bothering you, Harry ?"

"I don't know how to ask... Do you... Do you think I'm normal ?"

Remus, surprised, doesn't know how to answer the query. "What do you mean, 'normal' ? I'm afraid I don't understand what you're asking."

"I think I'm in love," Harry can at least confess that much. "Well, at least I like... someone."

"You're nearly eighteen, Harry. It's completely normal."

"What if there are two someones ? And what if they're two men ?" Harry says in a breathy voice. He keeps his eyes down, not daring to look at Remus, and sits down in an armchair.

"Oh..." Remus' sigh sounds ominous.

"Yeah, I know..." Harry says, miserable.

"Well, Harry... In the wizarding world, it's quite common and respectable for two men to be a couple. Nothing like the Muggle world at all. There is nothing like homophobia. So that's something you don't have to worry about." Remus decides to ask, as he's curious. "When did you realise you were gay ?"

"Not long ago, I think. Actually, it was when I realised I had feelings for them..."

"Will you tell them ?"

Harry startles and looks at Remus, his eyes wide. "No, never ! They're happy and I don't want to intrude. And I don't want them to pity me either."

The young man's face is flushed in embarrassment and shame and he looks intently at his fingers. Remus feels torn. On the one hand, Harry deserves to be happy and he knows Lucius and Severus are attracted to their young guest. On the other hand, Severus believes he is unworthy and tries to ignore the issue. It will not be easy...

"Come on, let's have dinner. I'm sure you'll find something in time..."

The following morning, Harry wakes up early. After a warm shower, he walks downstairs to the kitchen to enjoy a hearty breakfast. Remus is already here and winks at him, as the young man wolfs down his pancakes. When Lucius enters looking bedraggled, Harry stares at his chest and blushes.

The blond asks. "Harry, can you bring a pot of tea to Severus this morning ? He's still in our bedroom. I think we drank too much last night..."

Harry nods and prepares a pot of strong tea. He brings it upstairs and knocks on the door. No sound comes from the inside of the room, so Harry comes in to drop off the tea. The bedroom is dark, with the curtains closed. The young man glances towards the bed and freezes in shock. Severus - beautiful Severus - is lying on his stomach, completely naked. Harry flushes deeply as he looks at his dark hair caressing his shoulders, at his thin waist, at his generously proportioned bottom and at his long legs. Harry shivers from pure desire, and puts the tea pot on the coffee table. The clinking of the glass on the wood startles the Potions Master awake.

The older man blanches and shouts. "Out, Potter ! Get out !"

"I... Yes, tea. I'm out." The unnerved young man runs out of the room and locks himself in his bedroom. His heart both hurts from the rejection and swells from the memory of Severus' body.

Alerted by the screams, Lucius hurries in and can hear Severus ranting. "What was the damn brat doing in our bedroom, Lucius ? It's not acceptable ! I will not be humiliated this way, do you hear me ?"

"I send him ! He was just bringing you a pot of tea, you nitwit ! And you screamed at him ! Oh Severus, can you make a bit of an effort with Harry ? He's fragile at the moment..." Lucius leaves the bedroom and slams the door behind him to mark his discontentment with his lover.

"So, where's Harry ?" Remus asks, anxious.

"I don't know. Let's check his room..."

Once at the door, the two men can hear muffled sobs. But the door is well locked and they can't open it.

The werewolf twists his hands and mutters. "I don't want him to be in pain, Lucius. He doesn't deserve this."

Severus exits his bedroom, wrapped into his dressing gown. "Let me talk to him. I'll try to be forgiven for my outburst..." He knocks at Harry's door. "Harry, please. Open the door. I want to talk to you. I... I apologise, I didn't mean to shout at you."

"Go away !" Harry answers.

"I won't. I'll stay until we can talk. Open the door."

Severus can hear the unlocking of the door and comes in. Harry has his back at him, he faces the fireplace. The Potions Master comes closer and pleads, "Harry, look at me. Please."

"No."

"As you wish. I'm sorry for shouting. I was... unnerved by your presence, because I was not decent for company."

"You can say that again..." Harry mumbles.

"And you stared at me." Severus adds.

Harry shakes his head and says, "No, I didn't see anything, I swear !"

"You're lying," Severus says with a small smile, "how could you not see anything when I was completely naked ? Well, I suppose I shouldn't complain, I stared at your body as well when I had the opportunity. You're delightful."

Harry whirls around to face the Potions Master, his cheeks tinted pink. "I didn't stare, Professor !"

"Yes, you did." Severus teases. " But, enough of that. Please forgive me for shouting at you. I didn't mean to scare you. I got angry without reason."

Harry sighs. "And if I don't forgive you, you won't go away, will you ?"

"Good deduction, Harry."

"Yeah, you're forgiven. Happy, now ?" The young man pouts.

Severus comes so close to Harry their bodies are almost touching. He asks, "Yes, I'm indeed very happy. Now, will you answer my question truthfully ? Did you stare at me when you saw me naked on my bed ?"

Harry answers angrily, "Yes, I looked ! Okay ?"

The older man looks pleased and says, "What did you think about it ?"

Harry shakes his head. "I won't answer that." He tries to step away from Severus and says, "Let's go, I think Lucius and Remus are waiting for us..."

"You're avoiding my question," Severus accuses. "But very well. The others are probably wondering what we're doing."

In the kitchen, Gabriel has just arrived and suspects something is afoot, because of Lucius' and Remus' long faces. The blond explains what happened this morning. Gabriel frowns and scowls. Just as Severus is leading Harry in the kitchen, holding his hand, Gabriel says, "What an idiot ! This kind of behaviour could provoke a relapse !"

Severus looks abashed and answers, "We're here, Gabriel. And yes, I'm an idiot. Harry and I resolved the problem."

Harry tugs at his hand discretely and the Potions Master lets it go. He winks at Harry and says, "I do have a training session with a certain young man this morning."

The certain young man follows him in the dojo and takes off his heavy robes.

"We're reviewing everything I taught you in school," Severus instructs. "Wand out."

The Professor attacks quickly with a flurry of spells that can't pierce the protective shield Harry erected. He nods, satisfied. "Very good. Nice reflexes. Now, let's see how you defend against Dark Arts."

A few hours later, the two of them are spent. They take a few minutes to discuss spells Harry needs to improve and go their separate way to shower. Harry is done just in time to hear Remus call for lunch. The meal is delicious and the werewolf preens at the compliments he gets. But he doesn't forget about his honorary godson and says, "It's time for a small nap, Harry. You need to rest."

Harry doesn't protest. It's true he's tired and the morning training has been intense. As he shuffles towards his bedroom, Lucius comes behind him and takes his hand. Severus is behind them and gives a small smile.

The blond pulls Harry towards him, as Severus opens the door of their own bedroom. Lucius whispers, "We would like to invite you to sleep with us. Just sleep, don't worry..."

Harry looks with wide eyes. "I... Why ? I mean, won't I bother you ?"

Lucius says, his eyes soft and welcoming, "No, you don't bother us, Harry. Never."

On the bed, Harry settles between the warm bodies of the two men. He feels safe and falls asleep quickly. Lucius and Severus shares a smiling glance. A couple of hours later, Harry wakes up to the Potions Master's smile and the blond aristocrat's light strokes on his back.

"Harry," Severus admits in a low voice, "I'm really sorry for this morning and -" His apology is cut off by the young man's finger on his lips. Harry leans towards him and gives a chaste kiss to the older man's lips, before hiding his face in Severus' neck.

"Well, it's time to get up." Severus' voice is a bit rueful.

"That's not a good idea," Lucius answers. He pulls Harry in his arms. "I feel good and I want to keep Harry against me." Lucius' hands stroke his tummy as the young man flutters in excitement. "You smell nice, love. And I can feel one part of you is already up."

Harry struggles free, as Severus chastises Lucius for his teasing, and runs out of the room, his cheeks burning in shame. He smiles though. He has spent a pleasant afternoon with the two men he loves. When he enters the kitchen grinning widely, Remus and Gabriel are taken aback.

"Are they coming down ?" Remus asks, uncertain about what might have happened.

Harry doesn't need to answer, as the two men are passing the door. On a whim, he hugs them again. Lucius smells like an expensive fragrance and Severus like herbs and flowers.

"Did you miss us already ?" Lucius asks, as two pairs of arms hold the young man close.

Gabriel blinks and whispers to Remus, "Everything will be fine now."

The training goes on, and on Thursday Lucius decides to teach sword fighting to Harry. The young man is quick and agile. He dodges and ducks the blows and jabs like a pro, but he seems hesitant to attack.

Lucius calls for a pause and explains, "You have to attack more consistently, Harry. It's your will to hurt your opponent that'll help you win a sword fight. Don't worry about me, I know how to parry and defend."

After this conversation, Harry's attacks are more numerous and more successful. Lucius has to step back several times and takes a few hits, but then so does Harry. They are sweating and huffing. Soon, Harry is exhausted,miss his last parry and falls on the ground.

Lucius signals the end of the fight. "We're stopping now." He offers his hand to the young man to help him up.

"I think," Harry wheezes, "that we need a shower."

Lucius answers gamely, "Are you suggesting we share yours ?"

"What ?" Harry panics slightly. "No, I didn't mean it like that !"

"Pity." Lucius looks at Harry with mock-disappointment in his eyes. "I would have washed your back, you know." The comment is so ridiculous, that Harry snorts and laughs.

As they come out of the dojo, Remus rumbles, "Well, finally. Four hours ! You stayed in here training for four hours !"

Harry is surprised and Lucius answers, "Yes, time flows when you're having fun."

The young man protests without much conviction. "It's not fun, it's torture..."

Harry decides another nap is in order and falls asleep on his bed. Three hours later, Remus declares Harry has missed lunch so he must be woken up for dinner. Lucius volunteers. In Harry's bedroom, he looks at the sleeping young man and smirks as a devious idea comes to his mind. He strokes Harry's chest with a finger, caresses Harry's face and delicately traces his lips. _No reaction_, he pouts. He leans towards Harry's face and kisses the young man lips, which open to let his eager tongue invade his mouth. Harry is so responsive that Lucius stops kissing or he wouldn't be able to stop at all.

"Get up, love. Dinner is ready." The blond says in a hoarse voice.

"So soon ?" Harry sounds sleepy. "I wanna stay in bed..."

"I know, but everyone is waiting for you. And if you sleep longer, you'll stay awake at night. And... well... you owe a kiss to Severus for today. Because you just kissed me."

Harry is flustered, "I... but he... I don't know, Lucius... I'll try."

Lucius beams at him. "You'll see, Harry. He'll love it." He goes out of the room to let Harry dress and goes back to the kitchen, very proud of his machination.

He says, "Harry is coming right away, Remus."

Lucius' chirpiness is suspicious and Severus frowns. _What did you do, Lucius ? _He thinks. After dinner, the five men meet in the living room to share a drink. Harry takes a book called 'Derivatives of Dark Magic' from the library and snuggle in an armchair. When he raises his nose from his book, he notices that he's alone with Severus.

"Where did everyone go ?" He asks in surprise.

"They went to sleep an hour ago." The Potions Master answers, before adding. "I will retire, I'm quite tired as well."

"I didn't notice it was so late." Harry says, thinking _How am I going to do to kiss him ?_

Severus is already gone and Harry gathers his courage. He knocks at the bedroom's door and enters. Lucius is in bed, covered by the sheets and Severus is undressing. Taking a deep breath, the young man takes Severus in his arms and kisses him lightly. The Potions Master, though stunned, grabs his neck and bruises his lips as he devours his mouth._ Oh dear Merlin_, Harry thinks as the kiss ends and he leaves the room on unsteady legs.

"Lucius," Severus asks, "what exactly happened here and now ?"

"Nothing." Lucius hides his smile. "Your little love just wished you a good night. Didn't you like it ?"

"You know I did. You evil, evil man !" Severus scowls as if angry, but is betrayed by the happy sheen in his eyes.

As the days pass, Harry improves his spells and his sword fighting. Training is nearly the only activity he has. Until one night, Gabriel is fidgeting in the living room and eventually stands up all of a sudden. The vampire says, "I feel a presence, Severus. Something or someone coming into the wards..."

"That's impossible," Severus answers. "No one can Apparate in my home."

Suddenly, a great boom is heard and a body appears on the living room's rug. No one dares moving until Harry cries out, "Sirius ! It's Sirius !"

As Remus pales and answers Sirius is dead, Harry urges him to look. "Look at him, Remus, it's him !"

The young man kneels near his godfather and puts his hand on his chest, relieved to feel it heave under his hand. Sirius is alive and breathing. The werewolf comes closer, his hands trembling in anticipation, and he lowers himself to the ground to take Sirius in his arms with tenderness.

"How is that possible ?" Lucius murmurs.

"I'm sure it's my parents' doing !" Harry says. Seeing the other men's questioning eyes, he adds. "When you saved my life, I spent a few moments in another world and I saw my parents and Sirius..."

"Yes, Harry. We remember." Lucius answers and Severus adds, "It's actually etched into my memories. But how are they involved ?"

"Maybe you won't believe me," Harry says and shakes his head, "but I spoke to them and they told me not to give up and people would help me. You would help me. I think they Sirius back to help me too !"

"Or to get rid of him because he annoyed them too much." Severus mutters darkly.

Remus keeps his arm around Sirius as he helps him on the sofa. His Sirius came back. He had been so sure he would never lay his eyes on him again, but Sirius is here and Remus will not let him go. He takes him a minute to realise Severus is shouting his name.

"Remus ! Oy, Lupin !" Severus' voice has an edge of nervousness. "I've been calling you for the last five minutes ! Would you please take your mangy cur with you and go to your room ? He's dirtying my sofa !"

The werewolf rolls his eyes but obeys. He carries his Padfoot in his arms and climbs the stairs to his room, followed by Harry who asks, "Do you think he's okay ?"

"Yes," Remus answers reassuringly. "I'm sure he's fine but coming back from behind the Veil must have taken a lot of energy. He needs to rest for a time, Harry."

"Of course. You know, Remus... I'm glad he's here." Harry's small grin is contagious.

Remus smiles in answer and says. "Me too, Harry. Me too."

The young man helps to settle Sirius comfortably in bed before going back to his room. He can't sleep. He thinks about Severus and Lucius, but he doesn't want to impose his presence on the two lovers. One day, they would tire of him and would resent him. He would become a burden. Again.

After his experiences, Harry doubts that he could ever find love. His relatives taught him he was worthless, unlovable, a freak. He feels like he owes his life to Lucius and Severus. And he would like to live his life with them and never leave them. _Don't wish for the impossible_, Harry berates himself. _They love each other, not you_. For the moment, his life must turn around the Dark Lord's demise. So he decides that he'll step up the training. He'll be stronger and able to defeat the snake-faced monster. And finally, he'll be able to live in peace, even if alone.

The following morning, the sun has not yet risen when Harry opens his eyes. A glance at the clock, he discovers it's five a.m. _Nevermind_, he thinks. He takes an invigorating shower, drinks a glass of pumpkin juice and goes to the dojo to keep his resolution of more training. For two hours, Harry casts spell after spell, working on his speed, his accuracy and his power until every spell is cast perfectly. When he's too tired to go on, he sits on the floor but a small sound surprises him.

Turning his head, he sees Remus looking at him. "Hello, Remus ! Have you been here for a long time ?"

"No, a mere fifteen minutes. And I confess I didn't know you were so powerful with your wand. Your magic is well developed."

"It will be useful against Voldemort." Harry ignores Remus' flinch at the Dark Lord's name.

"I'm not doing anything right now. So we could review your spells. Or I could teach you one that I know and I didn't see you using."

"What's the spell, Remus ?" Harry is delighted to discover something new. maybe it would help him defeat Voldemort.

Remus smiles at the enthusiasm. "Look, listen and learn."

The werewolf raises his wand, he switches it on the right, flicks it on the left and jabs it forward while saying 'Verta Salix'. A dull green spell hurtles through the air and hits Harry squarely in the chest. The young man feels like he's choking. He can't breathe. As the world turns dark, he falls down, his wand clinking on the floor.

Remus casts the counter-curse and air rushes back in Harry's lungs.

"Easy, Harry. Breathe deeply." The werewolf says. "It's your turn. Remember switch, flick, jab and then the incantation." Harry succeeds on his second try and Remus congratulates him warmly.

Harry trains with Gabriel as well and these sessions are so hard he naps after every one of them. Severus or Lucius bring him chocolate in bed and sometimes try to steal a kiss or two. That makes Harry giggles, that the three of them are on good terms now. Furthermore, Sirius is getting better. He can leave the bed and eats like a pig. Of course, a healthy Sirius is a pranking Sirius. That makes Severus threaten him with hissed words.

One morning, Remus wakes up. He doesn't sleep well. His mind is full of Sirius. They share a bed but nothing happens between them and the werewolf is afraid Sirius doesn't love him anymore. Remus is still in love with his ex-lover and his heart hurts. In the meantime, Sirius doesn't still either. He has heard Remus getting out of bed. He knows something troubles his best friend, but he's not sure he should say or do anything. The animagus decides to meet him in the kitchen.

"Remus," Sirius takes the decision to talk, when he sees the red-rimmed eyes of the werewolf, "we need to talk. I think you're trying to avoid me. I have the impression you're trying to flee... flee _us_."

Remus splutters, "No, of course not. You're imagining things."

"Don't lie !" Sirius says. "I can see something is wrong. Something is bothering you."

"Yes, it's true." Remus confesses, defeated. "I realise that you're keeping me away, we're growing apart... and it hurts me."

"I'm not going away, Remus. I sleep in your bed, for Merlin's sake !" Sirius sighs noisily. "I'm just wondering if there's someone else in your life and I'm dreading the moment when you'll tell me about it..."

Remus' eyes gleam with tears. "There is no one else, you daft dog. You are the only man in my life, Sirius. And I'm so scared to lose you again. I can't bear the thought, it was so hard. But I love you even more than before."

Remus comes closer and Sirius whispers, "You won't lose me this time, Remus, I promise. I'll stay alive for you, love."

Sirius puts his hands on the wolf's hips, as Remus' hands caress his lover's chest. He says, "Kiss me, Sirius. I've been waiting too long."

The animagus kisses Remus frantically, and soon rubs himself against his lover. Both of them get very aroused and the werewolf stammers, "Bedroom, now."

The two lovers Apparate on their bed and undress quickly. Sirius bites Remus' nipples and rejoices as his lover moans in pleasure. Their cocks, free of confining clothes, rub against each other.

Sirius can't wait any longer and asks, "Please let me take you tonight, Remus."

"Yes, oh yes..." Remus whimpers. "I've been waiting for you, love, take me..."

Sirius pushes him down forcefully and puts his hands between his lover's legs. He strokes the bulging thighs and the leaking prick offered to him. Very soon, he leans forward and takes the hard prick in his mouth, licking and sucking, while Remus tries to push his hips forward. Nimble fingers prepare Remus for penetration, taking time to stretch his hole fully, as Sirius doesn't want to hurt his lover.

The werewolf gets impatient and grabs Sirius to accelerate the preliminaries. The animagus smiles and thrusts inside the body waiting for him, pulling a cry of pleasure from the both of them. Sirius kisses Remus again and the in-and-out movement gets from slow and sweet to hard and fast. As he feels his balls drawing in, Sirius takes Remus' cock in his hand and masturbate him quickly. Remus lets his head fall on the pillow as he screams and spills his semen on his lover's hand. Sirius tenses as he feels the tight channel contracting around him and comes. Coming down from their high, the two men kiss sloppily. Remus wraps his body around Sirius', as if he never wants to let go, and Sirius lets him because he loves him.

Finally, the two lovers fall into a deep and peaceful sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_I'm sorry for the wait, but this chapter is finally translated. This is the last chapter of this story. Thank you for your reviews and comments._

Chapter 8 - Final Battle

Harry's training is eventually over. He has learned everything, every flourish of his wand, every incantation, so that his teachers soon have nothing else to teach. _Voldemort better watch out_, the young man thinks, _and he's already manoeuvring his troops. The old bastard is preparing to attack._

Sirius is loads better. He no longer looks like a gaunt impression of himself and makes a hobby to tease and taunt Severus. But both men are finally seeing eye to eye. And Remus looks at Sirius with a smile in his eyes. _Those two are hiding something_, Harry thinks.

Lucius and Severus are talking with a low voice in the corner of the living room. Harry discreetly glances at them : Lucius, the luminous one and Severus, the dark one. The young man feels his heart contract when he sees their hands touching, their bodies coming closer, Severus grabbing Lucius' neck for a quick kiss. Harry turns his head away to conceal his tears and leaves the room. Secreting himself in the training room, Harry ponders his situation. _Am I supposed to cry all the time because I'm in love ? _The young man doesn't really understand why he hurts so much when he's the one distancing himself.

He hears a throat clearing and Remus, at the door, asks. "Harry, are you all right ?" The werewolf enquires. "Everyone is wondering why you just left."

"It's not important, Remus," Harry says, wiping his face. "I can't talk about it. I can't..."

"Harry," Remus' voice is inquisitive, "why are you avoiding them ? Just because they're a couple already ? It's not good enough a reason !"

"For me, it is."

"Merlin's sake, you love them ! Don't let them go away !"

The door creaks open and Sirius passes his head through it. "Who's in love with whom ? It's you, Harry, isn't it ? Please, answer me."

Harry flushes and says, "No, I don't want to talk about it, Sirius."

The animagus frowns. "You mean you can talk to Remus, but not to your godfather ?" The young man shakes his head. "Well ?"

"All right, all right !" Harry groans. "I'm in love. And no, it's not with a girl."

"So," Sirius smirks, "you're in love with a boy ?"

"A man..." The young man blushes and stammers. "Two men..."

"Whoa, you don't things by half !" Sirius whistles between his teeth in admiration. "Tell me more, who are they ?"

Harry hesitates. "Apparently, I don't anything like everyone else. Promise you won't be mad, Sirius. Promise me you won't be angry with me..."

"Come on," Sirius takes his I'm-your-godfather-you-can-count-on-me voice and insists, "I promise ! Tell me now !"

"Lucius..." The name is whispered, as Harry hides his face behind his hands.

"Yeah. It's obvious. He's looking at you like you're his favourite dessert. I suppose the other one is Severus..." The animagus stays surprisingly calm. "So. What's wrong exactly ? Don't they want you too ?"

"They do..." The young man mutters, embarrassed. "I'm the one who turned them down."

"I don't understand !" Sirius is puzzled. "You love them and you rejected them ?"

"That's it. Honestly, Sirius, look at them ! They don't need me. I'm nothing but trouble for them !"

"Harry, listen," taking his role as godfather seriously, the animagus says, "the most important thing now is to destroy the Dark Lord. I'll do it for you if I could, but... Well, once you finish off the bastard, ask yourself if you're still in love with them. And think then decide what to do. Don't leave them on an impulse."

Remus adds, "He's right, Harry. Don't let your happiness get away from you."

The Boy-Who-Lived looks at them balefully. _Yes, I can do that_, he thinks. He sighs and answers, "Thank you both, I'll think about it." After a short pause, he says, "Remus, Sirius ? Please be careful tomorrow..."

At Remus' question, Harry answers, "The battle, Remus ! The battle is tomorrow !"

"How do you know that ?" Sirius wants to know.

"I know, that's all. The plan was decided when we spoke earlier, with... Well, anyway, I have to inform Gabriel and Draco," Harry says.

"Not here tonight, Gabriel had a date," Sirius says with a laugh, "and I'd bet his date was named Draco."

Away from Severus' house, the vampire is waiting for his young lover in the Shrieking Shack. The secret passage under the Whomping Willow is a godsend. He can hear the steps of Draco climbing the stairs. The young blond doesn't wait a second before throwing himself in Gabriel's arms and lets his mouth be bruised by hungry kisses. He feels owned by the vampire whose caresses make him shiver and harden in his trousers. Feeling Draco's cock against his thigh, Gabriel chuckles.

"Don't laugh at me," Draco whines, "you feel the same..."

"Of course, I do, dear," Gabriel answers with a reassuring peck on the pouty lips of his lover. "Every time I see you, I feel hard for you."

"You corny flatterer !" Draco moans. "I love when your body reacts against mine, I love when you stroke me, when you make love to me, when you make me come..."

Gabriel tries to shush him. "Stop it, brat ! I'm going to blush under all these compliments."

"You can't blush," the blond responds, "you're a vampire !"

Gabriel doesn't answer, as he's using his hands and mouth to undress his young lover and throw his clothes on the floor. As soon as Draco is naked, Gabriel vanishes his own garments and holds the youthful body tightly against him. The young man rubs his prick against his lover's engorged one, he tilts his head back and offers his neck to the vampire who licks and sucks and finally bites. The pleasure rushes Draco's body as Gabriel swallows his blood. Once his thirst is quenched, Gabriel pushes Draco on the makeshift bed and bends his lover over. Aligning the purple head of his cock with the tight hole, he slams inside, before pulling back and slamming again. Draco whimpers in ecstasy when his lover grips his hips to thrust deeper. When Gabriel grabs his cock and pulls on it, Draco can't stop the pressure exploding in his loins and he bites his lips as he spurts a good amount of milky fluid all over his lover's hand. Feeling Draco come, Gabriel tenses then comes in turn in the warm channel enveloping his prick. Both of them slump on the bed, tired but sated.

"Love you, Gabriel," Draco whispers. "So happy to be your mate..."

"I love you too, dear. I'm happy you accepted the bond." Gabriel confesses.

Draco looks serious an instant. "We have to tell Father."

"I know." Gabriel wrinkles his nose in thought. "Do you think he'll take it poorly ?"

"No. I don't think so." the young man answers.

The two men finally fall asleep after another round of lovemaking. Draco doesn't know the final battle approaches but Gabriel can sense death lurking.

Harry tosses and turns in his bed. The thought of the morrow prevents him to sleep, even though he's not afraid. He's more ready than ever and he has to win. The young man gets back up to take a shower. He dresses carefully, a nice black pair of jeans and a white unbuttoned shirt._ It's just in case_, he coaxes himself,_ in case I don't win, I want to know_. He closes his eyes and Apparates to Severus' and Lucius' room. Both men stares at him in surprise, but Harry has decided. He wants to feel love tonight because he could die tomorrow.

The Potions Master grabs his neck gently and leads him to the bed, on which Lucius reclines. His dark eyes fix him and Severus leans towards him to kiss him on the lips. Harry flickers his tongue in the older man's mouth and melts against him. He feels Lucius bringing him flush against his body and taking off his shirt. The blond's hands are everywhere, on his chest, his shoulders, his stomach and his arms. Harry can feel Lucius' hard prick against his buttocks and feels both nervous and aroused. He uses his trembling hands to take off the Potions Master's belt, unbutton his trousers and slip a few fingers to touch his groin. All his blood rushes south. _Oh Merlin_, he thinks, as he gets painfully hard.

Severus stops snogging the young man for a few moments, to undress him. Harry is overwhelmed by all those sensations, dizzy as if he were drunk. The two older men pushes him on the bed, entangling their naked limbs. Lucius is lying down against Harry's side and kisses him deeply, before licking his nipples, pinching them with his fingers and nibbling on them. Severus is lying against Harry's other side.

The older man pushes Harry to roll him on top of Lucius, who spreads his legs eagerly, and whispers into the younger man's ear, "Take him, little love." Seeing Harry's lost eyes, Severus helps him. "Coat your fingers with the lube, here. Then coat your cock with it. Then - "

Harry flushes but cuts him short. " - then I think I know."

As soon as Lucius is ready, Harry aligns the head of his cock to the wrinkly pink hole and pushes in slowly. An expression of rapture appears on Lucius' face. The young man moves and thrusts more and more forcefully as pleasure floods him and Lucius eggs him on. Severus smiles and grabs his blond lover's cock, stroking him on the same rhythm of Harry's thrusts. Lucius convulses as he comes without warning and swallows Harry's cry of ecstasy, as the young man collapses on him, wrung out.

"Don't move, little love," Severus says in a velvety voice, " stay in Lucius' arms."

Very slowly, the Potions Master caresses Harry's bottom, sliding his fingers tenderly over the sensitive flesh. His lubed thumbs explore the tight pink pucker and, with delicate attention, Severus prepares Harry to make love to him. The young man moans, a bit distraught by the slight pain he feels, but very soon spikes of pleasure engulf and drown the pain. Harry realises his Professor has entered him and feels nothing but safe and loved, sandwiched between the two men he's in love with. His prick rubs against Lucius and turns hard again. He can hear Lucius under him whimpering at the delightful stimulation and Severus over him groaning as he does his best to stroke Harry's prostate at every back-and-forth. Lucius ejaculates first, but every stimulation soon gets too intense for Harry who comes in small spurts over the blond's stomach. At the tightening of Harry's arse around him, Severus lets go of his iron control and spills his semen inside Harry while screaming his young lover's name.

Harry is kissed and petted by the two men in turn, until he falls asleep, satisfied and happy to have experienced love, sex and sleep with them. He cuddles between them.

Lucius falls asleep soon afterwards but Severus stays awake, looking at his two lovers and wondering. He wants Harry to understand that they can live together as a triad, that he and Lucius love them and that he's not a bother at all. _We have to talk seriously after the battle_, he thinks, _our Harry cannot leave us_.

It is five o'clock in the morning when the Boy-Who-Lived wakes up in the arms of the Potions Master, Lucius snuggling against them both. The two men are still asleep when he gets out of bed, takes a quick shower in their personal bathroom and dresses with his pair of jeans and his shirt that lay abandoned on the floor. He quietly leaves the room and slips in his bedroom to take his wand. He knows Severus, Lucius, Remus and Gabriel went to Privet Drive to retrieve it and his Firebolt - he has two brooms now -, but the men never told him what happened. Harry sighs, he doesn't really want to know. It's enough hat he'll never see the Muggles ever again.

Harry looks around at his bedroom. It feels like home. He remembers the Quidditch match they all played in the meadow behind the house ; he had smiled and laughed like never before and his team had won. Severus had frowned and pouted like a sore loser. He remembers one evening when they had felt bored and had played hide-and-seek like children ; he and Sirius hid inside the pantry and couldn't stop laughing at the situation, so that Remus had found them quickly and rolled his eyes saying they were still brats despite their age. They had only laughed louder.

The young man shakes himself free of the good memories, there is no time. Once in the kitchen, he munches on a muffin. The Marauders are sitting at the table, ready. Severus and Lucius enters the room and help themselves to a cup of tea in silence.

Gabriel Apparates and looks at them. He says, "It begins now."

Those two words sends Harry shivering. He looks at this comrades in arm and Apparates to Hogsmeade. The Death Eaters are here already, scores and scores of them ready to fight and win. Spells are cast right and left so that Harry erects a Protego shield and cast fatal curses back. Death Eaters fall all around, but there are more of them. The Boy-Who-Lived is closely followed by his loved ones. Draco and Neville are there too, fighting. Harry knows he's not alone anymore and it's a welcome comfort.

"Are you ready, gentlemen ?" Severus asks.

The eight men raise their wands and throw themselves in the middle of the battleground. They fight relentlessly for hours and Harry slowly gets closer to Voldemort. He's exhausted and feels some pain from the spell damage he received. He can see that at the feet of the Dark Lord Dumbledore is lying on the dirt and mud.

The old man turns his eyes to Harry and whispers, "Harry, Harry, save me !"

The young man looks at him with righteous furor and hatred. This man had allowed him to suffer so much, he even organised his suffering. Harry feels no pity.

His voice is strangely flat when he says, "Did you know, Tom, that this maggot had planned to kill us both ? He wants glory so much that he turned my life, and yours, into Hell ? And Fudge helped him with that ?"

Voldemort gives a sinister laugh and answers, "I took care of the Minister already, he screamed so deliciously loud that my ears are still ringing. So shall I kill the old fool ?"

"Please, do so, Tom."

A simple Avada Kedavra and a green spell later, Voldemort ends the life of the manipulative Hogwarts Headmaster.

Harry raises his wand against the Dark Lord in a duel position, while the reptilian monster Tom Riddle has become does the same and looks at him with his red eyes and says, "So be it."

The fight is painful and bloody. Neither Harry nor Voldemort wants to concede a single step back. Severus is too far to help his young beloved but he stares at the two men fighting a little too long and is surprised by a vampire group. He's completely surrounded and knows he won't make it. He fights hard, but the vampires are too many and the Potions Master dedicates his last thought to Lucius and Harry. He feels a bite on his neck, it's the end. A vampire is sucking his blood in mouthfuls until Severus' knees go weak. The pain is terrible, he falls down with his eyes closing. He doesn't hear Lucius screaming for help or Gabriel Apparating at his side.

Gabriel sees the marks on Severus' neck and immediately opens his wrist, letting the blood flowing down the mouth of his friend, hoping he isn't too late. Severus comes back to himself in a couple of minutes to find himself surrounded with friends instead of enemies, and Lucius protecting him from the battle with a strong shield. The blond waves to Harry, as the young man darts worried glances towards the two men he loves, hoping the Dark Lord wouldn't notice. But Voldemort notices it.

"I'll have to reward my pet vampire," Voldemort taunts, "Biting Severus is a brilliant idea, what a punishment for a filthy traitor ! Don't you think so, Harry ?"

"Shut up, Tom !" Harry shouts, full of anger.

"So sad Severus isn't dead, I'll have to take care of it later."

"Shut up ! Shut up and fight, you monster !" Harry screams. "Leave him alone !"

"Oh, oh," Voldemort sneers, " does the Gryffindor Golden Boy have a crush on the greasy Slytherin ? How interesting !"

"You're losing time in monologue, Tom," Harry taunts back. "Are you afraid to die ?"

The Dark Lord spits words of disdain and hatred at the young man, hoping to distract him and use this weakness, "Does the wizarding world know its hero is a faggot ? Do they know you spread your legs for men ? Do they know you like having a cock up your arse ?"

Harry is more than simply angry, he's infuriated by the monster. His body is full of magic, raging against his enemy. He hears buzzing in his ears and feels his eyes become misty. He doesn't see anything anymore, not even Voldemort, but he can feel the malefic presence. His wild white magic slashes against the darkness and explodes all around the Dark Lord, who falls, screaming and writhing, as a black cloud escapes by his mouth. Harry can see a blurred corpse at his feet, Voldemort is dead. Exhausted, Harry falls to his knees as all around him the battle is over.

Someone throws herself at him, gushing, "Harry ! I'm so happy to see you again and I am -"

"- Don't touch me, Hermione !" Harry shouts, disgusted by the behaviour of his ex-best friend, the traitor.

"But Harry, it's me." The girl is flabbergasted, by the man's anger.

"Stop pawing me, go away !"

The drawling voice of Draco is welcome. He says, "I'd obey if I were you, Granger."

"Belt up, Malfoy," Hermione sneers, "He's not your friend."

Shocked, Harry answers, "Yes he is. He's my friend. And you're not !" Then he shouts again, "Get away from me !"

Draco held his hand to the Boy-Who-Lived-Again to help him up. Harry is looking at Lucius who sends him a wry smile. Draco gives the young man's hand a squeeze and says, "Everyone is fine, Harry." At Harry's questioning look, he repeats, "Yes, everyone, Harry. Fine. All fine."

Harry takes a deep breath and feels truly relieved. He couldn't have borne the loss of one of his friends and loved ones.

He feels hugged from behind, and Sirius is jumping with a dog-like playfulness with his arms around his godson and singing, "Harry, Harry, the war is over and the peace will come back to us ! And your parents must be celebrating in heaven ! They would be so proud of you, Harry !"

Harry thinks about James and Lily, his parents he met before his time and inwardly thanks them for sending Sirius back. His godfather has been an invaluable help for him.

Severus walks towards him and smiles. He says, "Come, Harry. Let's go back home."

"Home ?" Harry's voice is a bit lost.

"Of course, home," Lucius answers lightly. "Where were you planning to go after the battle?"

The young man's eyes are shining with unshed tears, "I don't know, it's your home."

Lucius shakes his head, "No, Harry, it's our home. Home for Remus and Sirius, for Gabriel and Draco, for you and me and Severus. We have enough place for everyone. So are you coming ?"

"I think... yes, yes, I'm coming."

The group decides to Apparate back to the Manor. Gabriel waves them off and declares he has a last job to perform. He wants to take care of the girl traitor, but there is no need to involve Harry in such a vengeance. The vampire Apparates home an hour later, with a smile on his lips.

All men are relieved that they have won their war and happy to finally be free. They all stay in the living room to relax and chatter for a long moment, before Severus finally stands up and signals to Lucius to follow him. Gabriel stands from his seat and stops Lucius with a whispered "I have something to talk to you about, Lucius. Alone."

The blond nods his consent and the vampire goes on, "It's about Draco."

Lucius can see his son is still sprawled on the sofa next to Harry, the two of them smiling and twittering like birds.

"What about Draco, Gabriel ?"

"Erm..." It's the first time that the aristocrat sees his immortal friend embarrassed. "You see, Draco and I, we... we're lovers." Lucius raises an eyebrow at the declaration. "And, it is _serious _between us. I love him and... Well, I claimed him as my mate."

Lucius looks back towards his son. Draco seems worried, his eyes pleading for his father to accept his relationship with the vampire. Lucius sighs and answers, "As you're both willing, I'm fine with it, Gabriel. If I have to welcome a vampire in the family, I prefer that it's you." He frowns and adds, "Don't make him unhappy, please."

"Thank you, Lucius," Gabriel smiles. "And I'll make Draco very happy, I swear. He's my little dragon, after all, and I love him."

Lucius stands up again and walks to the couch where Harry and his son are sitting. He puts his hand on the dark-haired teen and asks him to follow him and Severus to talk. Once in the Potions Master's bedroom, Harry sits on an armchair in front of the small fireplace and the two men sit in front of him.

"What's going on ?" Harry asks in a small voice.

"We have a problem," Lucius says. At Harry's bewildered glance, he continues, "We believe that you don't want to stay in our house, Harry."

The young man nods and confirms, "That's true. I thought I would leave after the battle."

Severus replies in a dry voice, "Lucius and I would like to know why you want to leave."

"Because you're married." Harry feels sad when he thinks about the bond the two men he loves share. "I'm like the fifth wheel, I don't want to hold the candle and.. you know..."

Lucius can't hold the jab and says, "You are a moron, Harry Potter."

The young man looks affronted and a bit hurt. He opens his mouth to protest, but Severus adds, "Lucius is right, you are a dunderhead. We're married, so you're running away ?"

"I'm just leaving you alone, I'm not running away !"

"My arse, you're not running away !" Lucius says, "You're fleeing !"

Severus admonishes his lover softly, "Don't be vulgar, Lucius." He turns back towards Harry. "Tell us the true reason, Harry. Don't fib." The Muggle expression is so out of place that Severus flushes lightly and explains. "It's something Tonks said a lot during Order meetings. By the way, she's coming tomorrow to visit. So are Neville, Molly, Arthur and a few others."

Harry looks down and confesses, "To tell you the truth, I don't really want to leave. I'd like to live here for the rest of my life. It's the only place in the world where I feel happy and content. I would like to live you both, not only as a friend but as a lover. But I can't have that. You're married and I don't want to impose." Harry looks anguished at the situation and breathes hard before going on. "But I love you both so much and the night we spent together was so wonderful..."

Severus and Lucius share a look and the Potions Master smiles at Harry.

"We love you too, Harry. We talked about this, Lucius and I, and we'd like to ask you something."

Lucius takes a small case from his pocket and gives it to the young man. When Harry opens it, he sees three identical wedding rings. His eyes sting and tears roll own his cheeks, as the two men comes in front of his armchair and kneel.

"Severus and I ask for the honor of making you our husband."

"Please, marry us, Harry."

The young man is overwhelmed, but doesn't hesitate a second before throwing himself in their arms and saying, "Yes, yes, I accept."

A loud noise is heard behind the bedroom's door followed by a yelp and a whooping exclamation. It seems there were spies to the proposal.

Sirius enters the room and declares dramatically, "Well, you sure took your time. I had a leg cramp and fell down." Remus, Draco and Gabriel follow him in and congratulate the future triad, wishing them all good things. Harry feels like he finally has the happiness he deserves.

Lucius winks to Gabriel and takes him aside, far from eavesdropping ears and asks, "So ?"

And Gabriel answers discretely, "It's done, Lucius. The girl will never bother anyone ever again."

- THE END -


End file.
